


Every little thing about life

by Proco



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 50,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proco/pseuds/Proco
Summary: 哈利波特和西弗勒斯斯内普的恋爱关系以他的离开作为结束，几年之后的再次相见发现彼此都改变了很多。有时候教会你跳舞的人，不一定是陪你跳到最后的人。
Relationships: Draco/Severus, Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. 突如其来的工作

**Author's Note:**

> 早期的文了，有点耻。

2005年7月

亚瑟•韦斯莱快步的走进自己的办公室，他很高兴一进门看见哈利波特就在他自己的办公桌前，这样就省了不少功夫。

“嘿，哈利！”亚瑟热情的拥抱了哈里：“你好吗？出差怎么样？”

“进展还不错。”

“一个好消息和一个不算太好的消息，你要先听哪个？”亚瑟微笑的看着哈利，似乎两个都是好消息。

哈利眨了眨眼睛，假装深沉的想了想说：“不算太好的。”

于是亚瑟抱歉的说：“哈利，虽然你昨天才刚刚回到部里，但从明天开始，你需要协助四个巫师在麻瓜世界出差一周。”

“没关系，你知道亚瑟，其实我挺爱出差的，那么可以告诉我好消息是什么了吗？”

“他们是霍格沃兹的教授，哈利，我想你还没有去看过他们，所以当他们找到我的时候，我推荐了你。”

“哇哦！”哈利的眼睛亮了起来：“谢谢你！亚瑟！这确实是个好消息。”

“这是名单和需要准备的事项，明天上午他们会来到魔法部和你一起出发。”亚瑟把会议上拿回来的资料给了哈利：“希望你没觉得我给你安排太多工作。”

“别这么说亚瑟，我爱这份工作，不然我就不会来这儿上班。”

亚瑟像个父亲那样微笑着看着已经是个出色青年的哈利：“为你骄傲，我的孩子。”

“谢谢。”

麻瓜的科技发展得简直比飞天扫帚更新换代还要快，不知不觉间电子产品甚至已经渗透到了巫师世界，手机和电脑更是年轻巫师必不可少的装备，虽然壁炉确实也挺方便还环保，但是，你不可能随身带着一个壁炉到处走。麻瓜那些方便的科技小玩意儿让不少巫师眼花缭乱。越来越多的巫师认识到，巫师界不可能永远的封闭于麻瓜世界了，适当的接触和交流并不会引起世界末日，那甚至是一件好事。

亚瑟原先的部门在他的申请下于几年前变成了麻瓜事物司，负责所有跟麻瓜世界相关的事物，包括和麻瓜世界的接触与合作，不得不说亚瑟确实适合这份工作，他对麻瓜世界有着无尽的好奇心和热情，部门的人手也不得不扩冲到了现在的十个人，更何况三个月前刚刚从麻瓜世界游历回来的哈利波特的加入，更让这个部门成了炙手可热的毕业生首选。

哈利看着手中的名单，米勒娃•麦格，菲利乌斯•弗利维，波莫娜.斯普劳，他的目光终于停留在最后一个名字上：西弗勒斯•斯内普。不可避免的，哈利感到自己的心跳有些加快，无论何时听见任何跟这个男人有关的事情还是会让他有些——难以控制自己，即使是在已经分手多年后的现在。

哈利不禁咧了咧嘴，他从没想过会因为公事的缘故和斯内普再度相见，过去的七年中，他无数次的幻想过他们再次重逢的场景，可哪个都不是现在这一个，随着年龄的增长和阅历的增加，哈利越来越为当年的事情感到抱歉，那时他还太年轻，不懂很多事，他想他当时的做法一定伤害了那个骄傲的男人，他一直想跟那个男人说句对不起，他希望他能够得到幸福。

哈利叹了口气，如果斯内普记恨他并且让这次的工作变的艰难异常也是他应得的，他欠他的，于是哈利心中暗暗决定，无论斯内普如何对待他，他都将承受，并且包容。同时，他不得不压抑自己的好奇心，他迫切的想知道那个男人在七年后的现在，究竟变成了什么样子。


	2. 到达伦敦

霍格沃兹决定在明年开学后，在四年级以上的学生中开展一门新的课程：麻瓜学应用。

虽然斯内普认为这几乎跟一场胡闹没什么区别，但是不仅教授们一致通过这个提议（除了他），甚至董事会也十分赞成（于是斯内普认为董事会真的该换人了），最后魔法部的麻瓜事务司也来信表示愿意提供协助。倒不是说斯内普讨厌麻瓜，而是这个所谓的麻瓜应用学课程在他看来，怎么也不像是一门严谨的课程。由四名学院教授带着四个学院的学生在麻瓜世界进行为期一周的麻瓜生活，这听起来简直就像是一场灾难！

“我就知道我早应该辞了这份工作！”斯内普不满的大声‘嘟囔’道，确保就站在他身旁的米勒娃能够听见。

“放松西佛勒斯，如果紧张你可以握着我的手。”米勒娃难掩笑意，她今天穿了一身非常适合她的套装，是她一直想试试的麻瓜款式，为此她非常满意，精神焕发。她不以为意的一把拉起斯内普的手快步往魔法部的麻瓜事物司办公室走去。

斯内普狠狠的瞪了一眼米勒娃，显然米勒娃还化了些淡妆，于是斯内普心中哀叹‘女人，即使她是个强大的女巫她还是个女人！’他不情不愿的被米勒娃拉着往前走，他不想表现像个闹别扭的孩子似的虽然他现在迫切的想甩开米勒娃的手，他一边盯着米勒娃梳的光滑的发髻一边盘算着如果让这头头发炸开像个真正的格兰芬多狮子那样会如何。斯内普几乎微笑了出来，他只好用米勒娃发怒的后果压抑自己动手的欲望，一直到哈利波特那张略带惊讶的脸出现在他的面前。

哈利波特难以掩饰心中的惊奇，他的目光难以控制的黏在斯内普身上，似乎是想探出个究竟，究竟是什么让斯内普变成了现在的样子。

倒不是说斯内普的容貌有什么改变，而是，那种长年累月在他身上累积的沉重感没有了，脸上的线条柔和了很多，这让他显得年轻，他黑色的眼睛像是黑曜石一样明亮，甚至带着光彩，哈利确实吃了一惊，因为在人多的时候斯内普从来不会允许自己有任何私人表情泄露，他总是使用着大脑封闭术。但现在，显然他没有。

“早上好，波特先生。”斯内普的嘴边卷起一讽刺的微笑，跟哈利握手。

“你好，西弗勒斯。”哈利看到斯内普对这个称呼皱了皱眉，但也仅止于此，并没有想象中的讽刺等着他，斯内普的手温暖而有力的跟哈利握了一下就松开了。他分别跟其他三位教授打了招呼，却还是难以消化斯内普带给他的冲击。

通过门钥匙五个人来到位于伦敦郊区的一所房子里，这是麻瓜事务司在伦敦的联络处，一辆黑色的商务车正停在门口等着他们。米勒娃和斯普劳特兴致勃勃的坐在最后一排，弗利维觉得椅子有些矮，他坐着的话便无法舒适的欣赏窗外的景色，斯内普从口袋里掏出自己的皮箱变成差不多大小放在弗利维的椅子上。

弗利维高兴的坐了上去：“谢谢你西弗勒斯，你总是这么善解人意！”

哈利在心中说了句‘哇哦’，这样的斯内普简直太少见了，而那个浑身都是LOGO的箱子更是让他大跌眼镜，他从不知道斯内普也是个麻瓜品牌爱好者。哈利坐在了副驾驶的位置，一行人终于到达了立兹酒店。


	3. 一些他不知道的

出乎哈利意料的是，似乎房间早在他们到达酒店之前就已经分配好了。

米勒娃已经定好了两间套房，两个女人一间，三个男人一间。

“哈利，如果你认为这打扰到你的隐私，你可以单独定一个房间。”米勒娃有些不好意思，很显然她在预定的时候被那些精美的图片迷住了，尤其是那些漂亮套间的图片，简直是在诱人花钱，好在学校的教授们并不介意这样的安排，房间的空间足够大而且舒适，可她忘了询问哈利波特。

“我没问题米勒娃，我在旅行的时候经常住在麻瓜的青年旅社，那比男生宿舍人数还要多。”

“谢谢你哈利。”米勒娃高兴的说。

他们跟着服务生来到自己的客房，离开的时候哈利给了服务生小费。

“你在干什么？”弗利维疑惑的看着哈利。

还没等哈利回答，他像是想起什么似的：“小费！对，小费！”

斯内普没有理会他们两人之间的小小对话，径自走进了单独在一边的房间。

“我想用这个房间，没有问题吧？”斯内普看着另外两个人。

哈利耸耸肩，弗利维说：“西佛勒斯，尽管选你喜欢的。”

于是斯内普点点头，走进去关上了房门。

哈利打量起这个套间，足够舒适豪华足够的大，他舒服的倒在了沙发上，随手打开了电视机。

“弗利维，我们一会有什么安排吗？”

“米勒娃希望我们能够一起去吃午餐，下午的话她希望能够熟悉一下这边的环境。”

“好的，我明白了。”

哈利看着电视却很想知道究竟斯内普在那紧闭的房门后面正在做些什么，也许在整理他的行李？哈利摇摇头，他并没有和斯内普一起旅行的经验，说真的，为什么他们以前就从没一起出门旅行过呢？那个时候他每天都在忙些什么？哈利仰头靠在沙发上，陷在了回忆中，哦，是的，他在忙着打魁地奇职业联赛，每天每天。

那个时候战争结束了，哈利如愿的进了国家队当一名找球手，斯内普住在蜘蛛尾巷休养，于是哈利搬了过去，他们在一起消磨了很多个夜晚，根本无暇外出。当两个人终于能在同一张床上迎接清晨这个美妙的事实带给他们无比的快乐，哈利不明白这一切到最后究竟是怎么变味的。

当他最后离开那所房子的时候，令人讽刺的是难过的同时他感到了解脱，他们之间差异太大，哈利喜欢夜生活，斯内普更愿意读书渡过一个夜晚，哈利喜欢跟朋友们出去，斯内普甚至很少出门，当他们消磨了最初的热烈激情后，那平淡的生活变成了一种折磨，哈利渴望丰富多彩的生活，而斯内普似乎更享受宁静的舒适。

他们厌倦了争吵，开始频繁的冷战，当某一天哈利在比赛后跟队友去酒吧庆功到半夜，回家看见斯内普正在客厅的沙发上怒气冲冲的等着自己的时候，他终于忍受不了了。他记得当他把‘我想要一个能跟我一起出去而不是每天呆在家里等着骂我的人’这句话说出来的时候，斯内普脸上的表情：震惊愤怒还有失望，虽然哈利感到十分抱歉，但曾经让他盼望过的生活却像链条一样禁锢着他，让他感到窒息，于是他想到了分手。

“我们走吗？”

斯内普边说边走了出来，打断了哈利的回忆，他转头看过去，斯内普已经换了一身麻瓜的衣服，一件剪裁合身的竖条纹衬衫完美的勾勒出斯内普流畅的肩部线条，黑白灰三色的渐变让衣服并不那么死板，窄窄的立领，衬衫的下摆塞进了深卡其色的裤子里，黑色皮带挎在腰上，斯内普正挽着一边的袖子，他看了一眼屋里，并没有看到弗利维，于是目光转向哈里。

哈利感到喉咙一阵发紧，明明斯内普的扣子从脖子开始每一颗都被紧密的扣了起来，但是良好的剪裁让他的腰线格外显眼，斯内普身材挺拔而修长，整个人看起来轻松又迷人。

哈里舔了舔嘴唇：“弗利维在整理他的行李。”

斯内普点点头，看起来似乎是要去敲弗利维的房门，走到一半，斯内普身上的什么东西响了起来。‘听起来像是手机’哈利可不认为斯内普会使用手机，于是他眼睁睁的看着斯内普从口袋里掏出了一部手机按下了接听键。

“什么事？”典型的斯内普式不耐烦的口气

“是的，刚刚到。”

“还好。”斯内普边说边往另一个客厅走去，声音逐渐听不清楚了，哈利的好奇心被强烈的勾了起来，他悄悄的念了一个咒语，不动声色的继续听着隔壁斯内普的对话。

“。。。。。。当然不是，不，不是的。”斯内普的声音多了几分尴尬：“我没记住你的电话号码，该死的不许笑！”

“会议还顺利吗？”

“你知道他们一向如此，我以为你已经习惯了。”

“我很高兴听你这么说。”

“是的，我也想念他们。”

“恩，我知道。”

“我不认为这是个好主意。”

“可是，不，我又不是在度假，你不能带他们来。”

斯内普轻轻笑了起来：“也许。”

“你知道我要说什么。”

“不，我讨厌在电话里跟你玩这个游戏。”

一阵短暂的沉默之后，斯内普的声音再度响起，温和中带着几分愉悦

“知道了。”斯内普结束了通话。

哈利迅速的坐好，假装正在看电视，斯内普的嘴角还带着一抹笑容，他苍白的脸上带着一点非常浅薄的红色，他甚至没注意到哈利正看着他，斯内普直接走到弗利维的房门前轻轻敲了几下。

“米勒娃在等我们。”


	4. 麻瓜街道和鸡肉三明治

在享受了一顿地道的炸鱼薯条之后，米勒娃和斯普劳特十分期待下午的活动，两个女人显然已经安排好了行程，斯内普拒绝和她们一起，从她们期待的眼神中就知道服装店肯定是她们行程中必不可少的一站，也许还包括那些蛋糕店和闪闪发亮的首饰店。弗利维明智的选择了跟斯内普同行，哈利默默站在了弗利维身边。

几个人再次的确定好彼此的手机号码和酒店地址之后，便分头行动。

“西弗勒斯，你要不要去吃点什么？”弗利维建议道，他们几个人中，只有斯内普对中午的午餐不感兴趣，他几乎什么也没吃，只喝了一杯咖啡。

“不，谢谢。”斯内普注意别走太快，好让弗利维能够跟上他的速度，那些闻起来油腻腻的炸鱼让他什么胃口也没了。马路中间不停往来的车辆让他觉得声音嘈杂。斯内普讨厌和陌生人的距离太过亲密，但似乎除了他没人在乎这点，一连和几个人擦肩而过之后斯内普皱着眉头抱怨：“我们这是在英国吗？”

哈利不禁笑了出来：“这条街总是人很多。”

“这不能作为他们丢失礼仪的借口。”

明显处于麻瓜世界让斯内普十分焦躁，而且没有习惯的巫师袍总让他觉得少穿了件衣服一样不自在。他对旁边玻璃窗里的新鲜玩意儿毫无兴趣，不过毋庸置疑的，这条街将成功的取悦霍格沃兹的那些小鬼们。走了足够长的时间之后，斯内普拿出了一份地图，查看他们的位置。

“以酒店为中心，半径三公里以内的地方足够那些小鬼闲逛的了。”

弗利维点点头。

“那么我们在这里和这里”斯内普用手在地图上标出五个点：“分别设置魔力感应点，一旦有学生跨越我们规定的范围，我们就会知道。”

“他们会喜欢上这门课的，你瞧有这么多有意思的商店，足够他们去探索的了！”弗利维十分高兴，他相信他们学院的学生将会非常高兴看到那些看起来足够老的书店。

“是的他们会爱上这门课的。”斯内普讽刺的说，“这给了他们太多的机会去破坏规矩，永远会有学生对不让他们做什么更感兴趣。”说完他瞪了哈利一眼。

“年轻人总是有着无尽的好奇心，我们应该宽容一些。”

斯内普撇了撇嘴，讽刺的说，“真希望在他们设法混进麻瓜酒吧的时候你还这么从容，弗利维。”

“那些地方不会让他们进去的。”

“复方汤剂或者一个什么混淆咒。”斯内普不耐烦的说。

“梅林，晚上的时候要跟米勒娃讨论这个问题。”

“当然。”斯内普收起了地图：“这就是我为什么不喜欢这门实践课的原因，纯粹给自己找麻烦，没问题的话我提议回酒店，这条街让人头痛。”

“西弗勒斯，你不想去那间书店看看嘛？”

斯内普看了一眼店里的人，立刻打消了念头：“也许晚些时候。”

“那我们一会儿见，也许我能在那找到几本有价值的书籍。”弗利维看起来十分迫不及待。

“祝你好运。”斯内普心不在焉的说。

哈利默默的走在斯内普的身旁，就这样和他并肩走在麻瓜的街道让哈利觉得十分有趣。七年的时间足够让一个人改变很多，他变了，斯内普似乎也有了些变化，好的那种。

“我知道这里有间不错的咖啡店。”哈利提议。

“我们可以喝点儿茶或者来杯咖啡休息一下。”下午的气温十分高，即使走在阴凉的地方也让人热的出汗。

斯内普确实感到有些渴了，走了一路现在他也想吃点东西。

“远吗？”斯内普谨慎的看着哈利。

“就在马路对面。”

几分钟后两个人坐在舒适的空调房里，斯内普要了一杯冰咖啡和三明治，哈利要了一杯香草奶昔。凉爽的空气终于让斯内普的脾气不那么糟糕，他喝了一口咖啡，然后开始吃他的鸡肉三明治。

斯内普看起来有些心不在焉，不知道在想些什么，哈里默默打量着他，他想起当他提出分手后斯内普没有他想象中的咆哮和愤怒，不，他还是愤怒的，只是失望占据了更多，他记得斯内普跟他说‘波特，即使是一段成功的婚姻，夫妻双方一生中也会有五十次以上要掐死对方的念头出现，如果你只能接受甜蜜的一面而不能承受任何差异，那么无论是和谁开展一段关系你都不能长久，你以为我们现在在干什么？这是正常的摩擦！我们相差21岁，我们生活背景和习惯完全不同，我们在认识的头六年中无时无刻不在讨厌着对方，是什么让你认为这样的两个人仅凭感情就能完全融洽的生活在一起？这确实是个艰难时刻，无论对你对我来说都是，还是你选择放弃？’

他当时选择了放弃。

因为当时他根本不相信斯内普所说的，他周围的那些情侣没有一对看起来像他们那样难熬，他要的是轻松的生活，在渡过了艰难的七年后，他只想过点儿轻松的生活。

哈里心里叹了口气，年轻并不是一个很好的借口。他很想知道在他离开之后斯内普是不是也跟他同样的伤心，他曾想过去看看他，可总有什么事情出现打乱了他的计划，其实哈里知道，是他害怕面对他，面对他的半途而废，面对那个男人将会责难的一切。

他突然意识到自己看着斯内普的时间太长了，对方正警惕的看着他。

“我没想到霍格沃兹的教授们也开始使用手机了。”哈里迅速找个了话题。

“当你不得不搞明白你从学生手中没收来的东西是什么的时候，你会意识到必须跟上某种潮流。”斯内普毫不在意的说着。

“学生们在使用手机？”

“还有电脑和游戏机，城堡里可没有电源插座供他们消遣，于是猫头鹰的需求开始猛增。”

哈里想象着在霍格沃兹大厅里的学生们拿着游戏机的情景，这真让他有种做梦的感觉。

“随着麻瓜学生的入学，这些是不可避免的。”斯内普继续说，“还有数码相机，音乐播放器什么的，梅林知道麻瓜的父母究竟是怎么想的会给自己的孩子买这些东西，却迅速风靡了学校。”

哈里笑了起来：“这真是太令人惊讶了！”

斯内普吃掉最后一块三明治，用餐巾擦了擦嘴角，不以为意的说：“时间总是在前进，波特先生，没有什么会一成不变。”

哈里默默点头。


	5. 八卦是女人的天性

接下来的三天里，哈利和几位教授都几乎泡在了博物馆里。

几位教授利用相关的资料并且根据教材确定好了学生们将会重点参观的部分。毫无疑问一些物品上还残留着魔法的痕迹，这引起了哈里极大的兴趣，在历经了整整三天麻瓜文化的洗礼之后，哈里不得不承认比起麻瓜历史的信息量，考试只考魔法史简直是仁慈的。

显然教授们也被折腾的够呛，大量的资料和文献需要他们收集和分类以及挑出重要的部分，这是一份繁杂的工作每个人都疲惫不堪。 当米勒娃和斯普劳特出现在酒店的餐厅时，餐桌旁三位男士显然已经等候多时，斯内普皱着眉，满脸不高兴的打量着明显迟到的两位女同事。

“抱歉先生们，我们来晚了。”不过米勒娃看起来并不为此感到抱歉，她和波莫娜一直在讨论关于如何分配学生房间的问题，这让她们忘了时间。

“不介意的话我想点菜了，我们饿着肚子等了你们三十分钟，女士们。”斯内普叫来了待者，米勒娃略带责怪的看了斯内普一眼。

几个人分别点了菜，斯内普开始诅咒这里的上菜速度，很显然麻瓜世界不能敲敲盘子就出现食物让他感到十分不满，当开胃菜终于送上来之后，众人的情绪明显好了起来，米勒娃看着对面的哈利，显然她需要哈利来满足她的好奇之心，她已经等待好几天了。

“所以，哈里，跟我们讲讲你这些年的经历。”米勒娃兴致勃勃的看着哈里，眼神里带着想知道一切的光芒，斯普劳特也满怀期待的看着他，甚至包括弗利维。他有些尴尬的看了一眼斯内普，而对方正专心致志的吃着盘中的蔬菜沙拉。

“也没什么特别的。”

“哈里，你在麻瓜世界呆了五年，怎么会没什么特别的？”米勒娃显然不打算轻易放弃话题。

斯普劳特也说：“哈里，我记得你在魁地奇国家队一直干的不错，为什么突然不干了？”

哈里看了一眼他的前教授们，显然，他们都对他的个人生活十分感兴趣，但这并不令他感到反感，他知道这跟那些记者们的‘关心’不一样，他们确实关心自己，米勒娃一直和赫敏保持着通信，关注着他的情况，他知道这些教授们是出于一种好意，所以他并不排斥。

“那个时候我对魔法界失望极了。”哈里耸耸肩，“每天都有成群的记者围着你，你不知道每个接近你的人是因为你的地位你的金钱还是什么，所以我想到一个没人认识我的地方去。”

“于是我去了麻瓜世界，在那里我只是哈利波特而不是个‘哈利波特’。”哈利调皮的用手比划了一个引号：“我渡过了相当好的一段时光，让我认清知道我究竟是谁。”

“看的出来。”斯普劳特对哈里微笑，“你现在是个相当迷人的小伙子了。”

七年的时光足够哈利从一个少年变成青年，他的身体结实而漂亮像是蕴藏着力量，绿色的眼睛总是充满了真诚，脸部线条有着年轻男人的质感，而且他有一种非常迷人的亲和力，让人心生向往。

“确实。”米勒娃点头同意，“你知道，我跟波莫娜打了个赌，她坚持你这么迷人的年轻人肯定已经有了伴侣，而我认为哈里波特如果结婚的话不会不通知他的老教授的，所以哈里，告诉我们，谁赢了？”米勒娃眨眨眼睛。

“哦！”哈里捂着额头笑了起来，他没想到印象中一向严肃严谨的米勒娃也会这么的。。。狡猾。

哈利甚至觉得非常愉快：“好吧。”哈里笑着摇摇头：“米勒娃你赢了，没有婚姻，没有伴侣。”

“听起来真是令人沮丧。”斯普劳特同情的说。

“一切都很好，我很享受我现在的生活。”

“是什么让你回到英国哈里？”弗利维说

“我想家了。”哈里带着一丝羞涩，明亮的绿眼睛带着温柔的情意，“我想念我的朋友们，我想念充满奇迹的魔法世界。”

“终于又发现魔法的好处了？”斯内普嗤之以鼻。

“就某个方面，可以这么说。”哈里坦率承认。

“随便的态度倒是一直没变，波特，毫无疑问这充分说明了你为何还没有找到一段稳定的关系。”

哈里下意识的想要反驳，却选择了闭上嘴，他对自己说过，无论斯内普对他说什么做什么他都会去承受，他看着斯内普：“那么西弗勒斯，你认为如何才能长久的维持一段感情？”

斯内普看了他一眼，既不是愤怒也没有怨恨，只是平淡的一瞥。

“一个成年人，波特先生，不会只看对方的优点，他同时会接受对方的缺点。”

“听起来不太难。”

“能做到的不多。”

晚餐后，斯内普独自一人到偏厅继续完成他的工作，弗利维决定放松一下，于是跟哈利下了几盘巫师棋。好几年不下棋的结果就是哈利输的异常惨烈。

“你该跟罗恩来几盘，弗利维，他可是个好手。”哈利投降了，显然弗利维也觉得赢的太过顺利而没什么乐趣，于是他继续跟他的新书约会去了。

斯内普似乎特别偏爱那个小客厅，哈利端着咖啡进去的时候，资料和笔记放了满满一桌子，而斯内普正在桌前认真的写着什么，有那么一瞬间，哈利觉得他仿佛回到了地窖。

“来点咖啡？”

“谢谢。”斯内普嘟囔道。

哈利有些着迷的看着斯内普的动作，和记忆中的他一模一样。就像在学校的那些日子无论哈利是否愿意，斯内普总是在他背后。

“还有什么事吗？”斯内普皱着眉抬头。

哈利忍不住笑了起来，“你知道，刚才那一瞬间我以为我是被留堂的学生！又在魔药课搞砸了一切！”

“看来我的课确实让你有些收获。”

哈利脸上带着笑意：“你教了我很多，西弗勒斯。”

“我是教师，那是我的职责。”

“你知道的，比那个更多，我好像从没跟你说过谢谢？”

“波特——”

“我知道，你做那些事不仅仅是为了我，也不是我母亲，可你确实一直在帮我，你说我是不知感恩的小鬼，我确实是，所以，谢谢。”

斯内普不置可否的挑了挑眉，没有说话。

“学校还是老样子？”

“显然哈利波特的那些奇遇故事对新生们充满了诱惑力，他们总是迫不及待的就在城堡里乱晃以期能遇上点儿什么。”

哈利被逗乐了：“那可不是什么奇遇故事，梅林啊，有几次几乎要了我的命！”

“或者你可以读一本叫做哈利波特大战神秘人的书，它把那些战争描写成了一种具有英雄主义色彩的探险故事。”斯内普不以为意的说。

“居然还有这么一本书？赫敏从没跟我说过。”

“那是儿童读物。”

“什么？”

“恐怕是目前全英格兰巫师界最受欢迎的儿童睡前读物，可想而知读过这些书的孩子们在到了霍格沃兹之后会期待些什么。”

“真希望他们没惹出什么乱子。”

斯内普露出一个得意的笑容：“一个随堂测验足以让他们老实好一阵子，现在O.W.L.s考试，平时成绩占一半的分数。”

哈利不可置信的睁大了眼睛，随即明白了过来：“是你的提议？”

“总得有人提醒他们究竟该干些什么。”

哈利呻吟：“幸亏我早就毕业了，你绝对霍格沃兹是史上最严厉的老师。”

“我的荣幸。”

哈利好久没看到斯内普那种略带点自得的表情了，这让那个男人显得十分孩子气，这场谈话让哈利感到十分愉快，临出房门前，他再次说了谢谢，他看到斯内普的目光对上了他的。

“不客气。”斯内普轻声说。


	6. 一些特别的

第五天上午在男士们房间的餐厅吃早餐时，三只猫头鹰翩然而至。

显然被下了‘别注意我’咒，猫头鹰出现在他们房间的窗户旁，拍打着玻璃。斯普劳特挥了一下魔杖，几只猫头鹰呼的飞了进来，分别给米勒娃，弗利维和斯普劳特扔下一份报纸，吃了几片培根之后又呼扇着翅膀飞走了。

“哦！是暑假特别版！”米勒娃拿出了眼镜戴上。

“一年中我最喜欢这期。”弗利维说

“没错。”斯普劳特已经迫不及待的打开报纸读了起来。

哈里一头雾水的看着三位教授兴致勃勃的翻看着报纸，预言家日报的暑假版？天知道他有多少年没看过那份报纸了。

“这有什么特别的？”哈里问道

“你所不知道的霍格沃兹。”斯普劳特向哈利展示着报纸的头版，果然几个歪歪扭扭的字母还在摇晃着它们的身躯变换着字体。

“一群小鬼的胡言乱语，没有半点可取之处。”斯内普一脸鄙夷。

“哦西弗勒斯，别这么刻薄，你知道这份报纸多有意思，哈里，这是霍格沃兹的学生们办的，我想他们一定是找到了有求必应屋来做这个，每周一期，真是有意思极了，你能看到一切你意想不到的。”

“并且只对学校内部人员发售。”弗利维补充。

“所以你们居然还愚蠢的订购了它？”斯内普嗤笑

“得了西弗勒斯，你讨厌它是因为他们透露了太多你的事情，让你变得没那么容易恐吓学生罢了。”

斯内普狠狠的瞪了一眼米勒娃：“如果让我逮到是谁干的——”

“全霍格沃兹的师生都有份，我也曾匿名给过他们一些消息。”米勒娃眨眨眼睛。

“哦！甜蜜的梅林！”斯内普放下手中的叉子愤怒的说：“我就该知道是你这只该死的老花猫！我会记得提醒那些好奇心旺盛的小崽子们去对角巷的宠物商店买你最爱的老鼠口味的猫粮的！”斯内普几乎是恶毒的：“我期待在你的餐桌上看见它们！”

“西弗勒斯，你总是容易情绪紧张。”米勒娃像是看个不听话的孩子那样看着斯内普：“每个学生都会在背后议论老师，别说你上学的时候没这么干过，我可是听过你对我的评价，西佛勒斯，这有助于消除他们的压力。”

斯内普只好把剩余的怒气都撒在了盘子里的食物上。

“看看我看到了什么！”斯普劳特看了一眼斯内普，弗利维把自己的报纸放到哈利面前。

“本年度最受欢迎教授——德拉科马尔福，哦，这个结果并不让人意外，如果他不是第一名才让人惊讶，霍格沃兹里你最想约会的人——德拉科，最理想的丈夫人选——德拉科，最理想的父亲人选——德拉科，哦，梅林啊，霍格沃兹的这群姑娘们果然迷上他了。”斯普劳特夸张的念完了最新的消息，目光落在斯内普身上。

哈利简直有些跟不上他们在说什么，德拉科马尔福在霍格沃兹当教授？梅林他妈的，这简直，令人无法想象，他没法想象一个马尔福站在教室里的样子，这其中一定有什么出了错误。而且一个人怎么可能既是理想情人又是理想丈夫同时又是理想父亲呢？现在姑娘们的择偶观点可真是奇特！

“哦西弗勒斯，遗憾的通知你，你终于从博格特第一的排行榜上被挤了下来。”米勒娃一脸有趣的表情。

哈利显然也看到了那段新闻。

各位亲爱的读者们，关于今年令人恐惧的博格特幻想第一名我不得不遗憾的宣布，蝉联已久的斯内普教授被毫不留情的赶下了榜首的位置，告诉马尔福教授的粉丝们一个好消息，马尔福教授今年又多了一个冠军。据统计，博格特课上他的形象出现了48次，斯内普教授仅仅出现了20次。

经过努力，本报终于查明了发生这次大逆转的前因后果，众所周知，博格特是在三年级时才会接触的课程，据悉，去年开学后不久，某个三年级学院第一次上此课时，一个倒霉学生的幻像是斯内普教授，当然这并不令人惊奇，更何况他们当时刚刚从魔药课上逃生回来，当这位学生拿着魔杖对着幻像喊出咒语时，还没明白怎么回事就飞到了墙上晕了过去。据目击者称当时是马尔福教授对他使用了除你武器，所有人都吓坏了，从没有人见过马尔福教授那么恐怖的样子，他用魔杖指着所有人说，别再让我看见任何人拿着魔杖对他那么说。

事后那位倒霉的三年级生说他当时太害怕了，不知怎么就想起了哈利波特大战伏地魔的故事，于是他下意识的就说出了那个不该说的咒语，现在让我们集体为这位三年级生的智商默哀一分钟。

以上就是马尔福教授夺得榜首的过程，明年的三年级生请注意，如果你们想渡过一个愉快的学年的话，务必管好自己的脑子和嘴巴，虽然本报一向立场中立，但还是不得不提醒你们，得罪一个斯莱特林可不怎么妙。

哈利目瞪口呆的读完这段新闻，很显然斯普劳特也告诉了斯内普，他正皱着眉头手里抓着报纸快速的浏览。

“这简直是爱的宣言，西弗勒斯！”米勒娃惊呼，“难怪姑娘们喜欢他！”

“住嘴米勒娃！那个冒失鬼，他怎么能用魔杖指着自己的学生！米勒娃，你该跟他谈谈而不是在这大发厥词！”斯内普涨红着脸干巴巴的说。

“当然，我们早就就此事谈过了。”

“什么？”

“别担心西弗勒斯，这只是一个意外，别那么小题大做我亲爱的。德拉科知道该怎么做。”

“第一，这不是小题大做，第二，我不是你亲爱的。”

“哦西弗勒斯，有时候我不得不承认你被我们宠坏了。”米勒娃略带责怪的说。

“停止使用那个词，女人！”斯内普终于咆哮了。

“说真的，我有时候真怀念你一年级的时候，你会非常有礼貌的说‘是的，女士。’告诉我西弗勒斯，你的良好教养都去哪儿了？”

“全都在和格兰芬多的斗争中阵亡了！”

“哦，真遗憾。”米勒娃眼睛闪闪发光，像是算计着什么。

“西弗勒斯，目前为止你的助手有人选了吗？”弗利维打断了他们。

“我心里已经有了理想人选，不过还要等到开学后看她能不能通过我的考试。”

“是个女生？”弗利维感到好奇

“确切的说是你们学院的一位七年级生。”

“我感到十分荣幸。”弗利维高兴的说。

“魔药课需要助手了吗？”哈里看着斯内普。

“嘿，你们先等等。”斯特劳普打断他们的对话：“西弗勒斯，你的上一任助手显然有话要说。”她清清喉咙：“致我的接任者，如果你确实对魔药学有着无比的热情那么担任斯内普教授的助手是个不错的主意，他绝对会非常严格的操练你的，你必须对此有心理准备。虽然你得忍受一到三年级的嫩瓜们的作业，说真的你得费相当大的力气才能控制住自己不在第二天看见他们的时候扔几个咒语，我强烈怀疑教授本人的坏脾气就是这样形成的。当然最重要的是你得足够机灵，不仅仅是聪明，教授不会找个笨蛋当他的助手（听到这里的时候，斯内普难得脸色缓和了些），你得明白什么叫做非礼勿视非礼勿听，并且闭紧你的嘴巴，我想你明白我在说什么，记住，担任这个职务，你不会仅仅只从能从魔药学方面得到收获的。祝好运。”

“看来你的崇拜者也不少，西弗勒斯。”

“我不明白他干嘛要在一份学校刊物上说这些？”斯内普十分不满，他讨厌别人议论他。

米勒娃：“相信我他是好意。”

“那该死的小子在我面前装的像个哑巴，现在却又开始伶牙俐齿了！”

哈里：“为什么魔药课需要助手了？”

斯特劳普：“西弗勒斯一个人实在忙不过来。”

“我说过我一个人能行。”

“我可不希望再被人投诉过度使用自己员工，西弗勒斯。”米勒娃一脸促狭。

于是斯内普颇不情愿的闭上了自己的嘴巴。


	7. 柔软的令人怀念的

早餐在斯内普的发飙中结束。

令哈利困惑的是，似乎没人把斯内普的发脾气当回事，没人真正的跟他生气，似乎都已经习以为常。米勒娃私下里对哈利说那是斯内普的一种表达情感的方式，对此哈利深表同意。

比起这个，德拉科马尔福更令他感到困扰，他只记得学生时代的德拉科，浑身带着贵族那种不可一世的傲慢，无时无刻不在跟自己作对，在战争的最后时刻马尔福家站对了边，得以全身而退。他对德拉科本人并不太了解，也没什么私交，毕业之后他就再没想起过这个人也没见过他，而这个贵族混蛋现在居然在霍格沃兹当黑魔法防御教授，这确实让他吃了一惊。

倒不是哈利因为马尔福以前的事而对他有什么偏见，而是一个马尔福当教授这件事本身就很令人难以置信。以他家的背景，马尔福完全可以做他任何想做的，他不明白马尔福为什么要跑到霍格沃兹去，这听起来简直就像是在搞什么阴谋诡计，并且还是DADA老师，那可是斯内普朝思暮想的职位，或者马尔福应该庆幸斯内普没有给这个职位另一个诅咒。

不过斯内普和马尔福家一向关系不错，从以前德拉科就是斯内普喜爱的学生之一。哈利皱紧了眉头，这个想法让他心情不快，尤其是米勒娃早上的话里似乎还有别的意思在，他可不觉得马尔福和斯内普之间有火花这件事能让他开心。

说真的，他真不想看到斯内普和任何人有火花。

他为这个想法而烦恼。哈利心烦意乱的坐在自己房间的躺椅上，他25岁了，他挠了挠自己的头发，更深的陷进了躺椅里，这些年他有过几个情人，认真的不认真的。他和一个颇具魅力的麻瓜青年交往了三年，最终这段关系还是在一年前结束了。之后哈利开始严肃的思考想要一段稳定的关系，他希望每天下班回家能和自己的爱人一起吃晚餐，他希望有一个温暖的家。所以他不在盲目的约会，那些短暂的激情已经不再像以前那样吸引他了。

他的好友罗恩和赫敏已经结婚并且准备迎来他们的第一个孩子，哈利也希望自己能够找到一个契合的人，就像有句话说的那样‘我想要那个让我生命都发光的那个人，而不是仅仅和我过夜。’

于是哈利想到，是不是当年的斯内普也是这样的想法？想要稳定的伴侣而不是一时的激情？他可能错过了一些什么。他为这个想法而懊恼，心烦意乱。

米勒娃他们吃过早餐之后便回房间继续工作了，哈利觉决定一人上街走走。他在麻瓜世界中生活了五年，五年的时间足够他适应这个世界，他确实曾经犹豫过，回到魔法界是否还是有必要的一件事。毕竟他的作用已经完成，他不再是那个拯救众人的男孩了，可他最终还是回来了。每当他想起那个只有在麻瓜童话中才会出现的世界的时候，他的内心总是被一股温暖的感情包围，让他有一种归属感，无论他在哪里，只要想起霍格沃兹他就觉得自己并不孤单。

哈利悠闲的走在牛津街，夏日的阳光火辣辣的炙热，那纯粹的热烈让他的沮丧似乎也被蒸发了，哈利感到一阵轻快，不由脸上露出了微笑，几位迎面而过的年轻女孩也绽开了笑容跟他打招呼。哈利知道自己是个迷人的男人，有很多人这么告诉过他，他希望这能带给他一些运气。

下午他回到酒店的时候米勒娃和斯普劳特在自己的房间里商量关于课程的时间安排，弗利维和他的书在享受下午茶，哈利把从蛋糕店带回的蛋糕分别给了几位教授，他拿着斯内普的那份往偏厅走去。

哈利拿着蛋糕店的纸盒走进了那个充满阳光的房间，阳台的落地窗被完全的打开，白色的薄纱窗帘并不能阻挡更多的阳光，米色的布艺沙发正对着阳台，他并没有看到斯内普，哈利疑惑的走到了沙发的正面，他看到斯内普躺在沙发上睡着了。

他侧卧着，一只手抱着胸前的书，而另一只手向前伸展着，手心朝上，手指微微弯曲像是一个邀请的姿势。斯内普睡的十分熟，呼吸悠长，嘴唇微微的张开，全身都柔软的伸展着。

哈利蹲了下来，他不知道自己为什么这么做，他静静的看着睡眠中的斯内普，他的胸膛随着呼吸而轻微的起伏，一块阳光照着他的小腿，屋里没有风，斯内普的额头上有着汗湿的痕迹，他甚至闻到了斯内普身上混合着某种香气的味道，那股味道轻轻的缠绕住他，在这个安静而美好的夏日的午后，而这一刻时间更像是停止了一样。

哈利看着斯内普，他觉得有种什么感情涌进了他的体内，内心一阵柔软。

于是他情不自禁的吻了斯内普伸过来的手指，然后压抑着疯狂的心跳，走出了小客厅。

斯内普一直睡到了晚餐的时候还没醒，直到米勒娃把他叫起来。

“别管我米勒娃，我不想吃晚餐。”斯内普迷迷糊糊的抗议。

“赶快起来西弗勒斯，你的精力现在还不如我这个老年人，你需要锻炼了年轻人。”

斯内普忍着睡意跟在米勒娃身后到了酒店的餐厅，他还不饿，只点了杯果汁和鸡肉沙拉，然后心不在焉的听着米勒娃和弗利维说着课程安排的事。他注意到了哈利的表情，似乎是看到什么令人惊讶的事情一样，眼睛微微的张大，看着斯内普身后的地方，斯内普犹豫着是不是要回头看看的时候，一个熟悉的声音在他身后响起，同时一双手放在了他的肩膀上。

“请原谅我的迟到，我想您不介意加一个座位吧，米勒娃？”

斯内普立刻清醒了过来，德拉科马尔福！

马尔福和每个人打过招呼后，坐在了斯内普身旁的座位上。

德拉科的出现把刚才沉闷的空气一扫而空，哈利略带好奇的打量着这个几年不见的老同学，他那头标志性颜色的头发随意的向后梳着，灰蓝色的眼睛带着某种嘲弄的光芒，身材修长而结实。他穿了一件深紫色的衬衫和他苍白的肤色十分相称，随意的敞着领口，两只袖子挽到了手肘处，哈利不记得马尔福有过这么随意的装束，可即使如此德拉科马尔福还是毫不逊色的英俊。

“波特，很久不见。”马尔福朝他举起了酒杯，习惯性的挑起了一边的眉毛。

哈利看着他熟悉的表情，也举起酒杯喝了一口。

“会议进行的怎么样？”米勒娃问德拉科。

“毫无意义的冗长，不过瑞士的温泉还不错。”说着德拉科微微撇了撇嘴，哈利觉得他跟他父亲老马尔福越来越像了。

“这么说就是根本没有什么实质性进展。”斯内普嗤笑。

“德拉科，我们看了今天报纸，你可真是个浪漫的家伙，真希望给你写情书的那些傻丫头里没有我们学院的姑娘。”斯普劳特说。

“情书？”德拉科似乎被逗笑了：“没有那种东西，波莫娜，没人会傻到给一个已婚男人写情书。”

哈利忽然被食物噎了一下。

德拉科马尔福居然结婚了！？

“少女的眼睛里总是看不到她们不想看的。”米勒娃说道，“Pearl和Scorpio他们好吗？”

马尔福点点头：“他们在庄园，我还没来得及回去看他们。”

“哦，可怜的小家伙们。”斯普劳特同情的说：“他们还是头一次离开你这么长时间。”

“我妈妈在照顾他们，她写信告诉我她把她小时候的衣服都找了出来。”马尔福看着斯内普带着某种笑意：“她喜欢女孩。”

“我还记得你母亲第一天报道时候的装束，令人印象深刻。”

“纳西莎把她当成了洋娃娃，而那些衣服只会令一个姑娘盲目的陷入虚荣之中。”斯内普满脸不高兴，即使再没有想象力的人也知道那些衣服肯定布满了蕾丝和闪闪发光的小东西，也许还是甜腻的粉红色。

“西弗勒斯你太苛刻了，女孩子打扮漂亮点又不是什么坏事，说真的你平时挑选的那些衣服太古板了。”米勒娃实事求是的说。

“但是pearl很喜欢。”

“她只是想让你高兴。”

“我拒绝跟你讨论我女儿的着装问题。”

哈利顿时像是被谁下了个石化咒 ——‘斯内普的女儿？’

“德拉科，你不觉得一个五六女孩总是穿着黑色袍子太过于老成了吗？”

德拉科难以抑制的笑了起来，他看着斯内普，灰蓝色的眼睛里闪着趣味的光芒：“米勒娃，你要知道pearl跟他一样固执，自从她知道结婚这个词，她的愿望就是和西弗勒斯结婚，所以她才会和他穿着情侣装，您知道什么是情侣装吧？”

一桌人除了哈利都会意的笑了起来。

“请原谅，西弗勒斯。”米勒娃笑的像只偷吃了鱼腥的猫：“看来我们小pearl很爱她的父亲。”

哈利不知道自己怎么吃完的晚餐，自从德拉科马尔福出现的那一刻，世界就仿佛朝一个疯狂的角度旋转，他感到头晕目眩，好不容易撑过晚餐，一回到房间他顾不上什么法令立刻迫不及待的移形幻影到了罗恩和赫敏的家。


	8. 一些你应该知道的

哈利坐在罗恩家的客厅里感到一阵彷徨，他不知道自己该去哪儿，他觉得被这个世界抛弃了，在哪儿都格格不入。哈利迫切的想跟谁说说话，不然就要被自己的念头逼疯了。这简直是他最悲惨的一天，他才明白自己这些天来对斯内普的感觉，而现实却一下子压垮了他。

“出了什么事儿？”罗恩坐到了哈利身边，递给他一杯热茶。

“西弗勒斯和德拉科马尔福。。。”哈利不知道该怎么说下去。

“怎么了？”

“他们结婚了？”哈利疑惑的看着自己的两个好友，他希望看到他们摇头然后告诉他他疯了。

赫敏冷静的看着哈利：“是的？”

“是的？所以这是真的？”

“当然是真的，你怎么突然问起这个？”

“为什么你们没人告诉过我西弗勒斯和马尔福结婚了？”

罗恩和赫敏也呆住了。

“哈利。”罗恩一脸莫名其妙的说：“他们的婚期和我跟赫敏在同一年，预言家日报甚至给这条消息上了头版，几乎所有人都知道。”

“预言家日报？你知道我从七年级时就他妈的不再看那种报纸了！”哈利忍不住嘶吼。

一下子，三个人都安静了下来。

“天哪！”赫敏想到了什么：“你一直不知道这件事？你不会，对斯内普还？”

“我不知道赫敏，我只是——很难受。”哈利用双手捂着脸，冲朋友撒气的行为让他感觉更糟了。

罗恩手足无措的看着自己的妻子，他不知道该怎么安慰哈利。

“对不起，我不该跟你们发脾气，我失控了。”

“抱歉哈利，我们以为你和斯内普早就结束了。”即使是赫敏和罗恩对他和斯内普之间的事情也所知不多，何况已经这么多年过去了。

“我不知该怎么说。。。。。。”哈利叹了口气：“我们不是因为不再相爱而分手，而是，我实在厌倦了那种生活。”哈利不知道该如何解释，他从没跟他们说过他和斯内普分开的原因，于是他把所有的事情都坦白的跟他的两个好友说了出来，从头到尾毫无隐瞒，包括自己的想法。

罗恩和赫敏好半天没有说话，他们彼此交换着视线，罗恩干巴巴的说：“嘿，哥儿们，这不是你的错，你当时才18岁！18岁就要和某人共度一生？这太可怕了！”

赫敏瞪了罗恩一眼：“哈利，你当时还太年轻，无法确定自己想要的是什么，这很正常，我跟罗恩也是经历了很多才决定在一起生活。”

“但是我一走了之，甚至没做任何努力去改善我们的关系！”现在一想到这个，哈利就感到后悔不及。

赫敏握住了哈利的手，没有说话。

罗恩小心翼翼的说：“你对斯内普还有感觉？”

“。。。。。。我想是的。”

“那么哈利，我要提醒你，斯内普已经和马尔福结婚了，并且他们还有两个孩子。”赫敏严肃的说：“即使你是我的朋友，我也不希望你做一些不应该做的事。”

哈利气馁的瘫倒在沙发里，天哪，他们甚至有了孩子！

孩子，孩子？

“赫敏，西弗勒斯的孩子多大了？”哈利记得米勒娃说过，他隐约有个想法。

“我不是很清楚，斯内普从来不跟别人说他的女儿的事。”赫敏回霍格沃兹看望教授的时候也偶然见过几次那个甜蜜的女孩儿，但是斯内普从来不多说一个字。

“我想我需要跟西弗勒斯谈谈。”

“哈利，别做傻事。”赫敏担心的看着他。

“我知道我该做什么，谢谢你赫敏，好好休息，希望刚才没有吓到她。”哈利看着赫敏隆起的腹部，抱歉的说。

“哈利，无论发生什么事，我们永远是你的朋友。”

“我知道。”哈利和两个好友告别，移形幻影回了酒店。

他并没有急着找到斯内普逼问一切，在情绪的控制下人通常都不会有什么理智可言，他不想让谈话变成一场争吵，这是他目前最不需要的，争吵并不能解决一切，他在生活中学会了这个。哈利在酒店的吧台坐了一会，直到冰凉的可乐足够他把自己的情绪缓和下来，他才回到了房间。

偏厅里，斯内普正在工作。

‘慢慢来，别让冲动搞砸一切。’哈利对自己说，然后他走了进去，就像是刚从外面散步回来，斯内普抬头看了他一眼。

“米勒娃一直在问你到底去哪儿了。”

哈利耸耸肩，让自己显得十分轻松，“我去罗恩哪儿消磨了会时间，去看看赫敏，她就要当妈妈了。”哈利紧紧的盯着斯内普的表情，想看到他的反应。

“哦，那么恭喜韦斯莱夫妇。”斯内普淡淡的说。

哈利看了一圈却并没有看到马尔福。

“马尔福呢？”

“他回庄园了，你有事情找他？”

哈利摇摇头，走到斯内普的正面，坐在沙发的扶手上：“我错过了很多事。”哈利尽量让自己的语调自然些。“罗恩的婚礼，当时我正在和一队旅行者试图穿越沙漠，我不能无缘无故消失，你瞧我甚至不知道你有个女儿？”

斯内普抬起头，黑色的眼睛警惕的看着他：“是的？”

“我的意思是你和德拉科的女儿？”

“这不关你事。”

“我只是很好奇，你知道两个男巫——”哈利困惑的看着斯内普，仿佛不知道怎么说出口：“她确实是？我是指——。”

“停止你的刺探波特先生！”斯内普站了起来。

“那么她是被领养的。”他看着斯内普的眼睛问道。

“当然不是！”领养这个说法显然让斯内普不愉快，“我不允许你这么说她！她当然是我的女儿，如果探听别人的隐私能够让你得到满足——那么好吧！她是我身体的一部分，我们分享了彼此的生命十个月，你满意了吗？”

哈利难以置信的打量着斯内普的身体，那修长的有着优雅线条的身体，激情时充满热力与情欲的身体，他无法想象一个孩子在他身体里的景象，那确实能让他惊叹，与此同时，那股情绪又如毒蛇般的游弋在哈利的身体里，强烈的愤怒以及，嫉妒。

“我并不是这个意思，我是说，这太不可思议了。”哈利定了定神：“你很爱她。”

“是的。”

“我想我应该给这个小甜心一份礼物——”

“你没必要那么做波特。”

“别拒绝我西弗勒斯。”哈利诚恳的看着他，两个人的视线在空中纠缠，他以为斯内普不会同意，至少不会很快同意，但是斯内普别开了他的视线，微微的点了点头。

“你觉得她会喜欢什么？”

提到女孩儿的时候，斯内普的表情柔和了不少，“我不确定，她的爱好广泛。”

斯内普犹豫了一会儿才说，“如果，不麻烦的话，你可以送她一条施加过祝福的项链。”斯内普看了他一眼：“你的祝福。”

如果不了解斯内普的话，他断然听不出来那语气中潜藏的渴望，哈利的内心一阵翻搅，‘所以现在他还要我亲自祝福他们的孩子？’

哈利强忍着愤怒说：“不错的主意，我们还可以把她的出生日期刻在项链的吊坠上，你觉得如何？”

斯内普迟疑的点点头。

“她的生日是？”

斯内普漫不经心的说：“99年8月20日。”

哈利的手慢慢的攥成了拳头：“1999年8月20日？”

“是的。”

“那么西弗勒斯，你该如何跟我解释？。”哈利眯起了眼睛，他看着面前的男人，声音中带着不常见的冷酷。

“我不欠你任何解释。”

“我一直以为你是爱我的，至少曾经你是爱我的。”哈利走到斯内普面前，两个人仅仅隔着一张桌子凝视着彼此，“你要怎么对我解释这件事？你一直在背着我和马尔福偷吃？”哈利的手捏住斯内普的下巴轻轻的说。

斯内普挥开哈利的手：“停止你可笑的想象力！我不想跟你讨论这件事。”

“但是我想。”

“我们之间已经结束了，现在还有必要说这些吗？”

“你背叛了我。”

“容我提醒你，这段关系中，是你先离开的。”

“所以这就能解释你和马尔福私通？”

“注意你的用词哈利波特！我从没和任何人私通过！！”

哈利忽然笑了起来，“想想那些性爱，我真不敢相信，你居然怀着马尔福的孩子和我做爱，我的梅林！”

斯内普像是被激怒了一样，脸上全是红色，他神色复杂的看着得意的男人，平静的说：“那是你的孩子，哈利波特。”


	9. Hope or Pain

说真的，你觉得睡醒一觉之后得知自己有个孩子的感觉是什么？

哈利躺在床上无意识的看着天花板发呆，本来他以为自己会失眠，自从昨夜被斯内普铁青着脸从客厅赶出来之后，他一直和伏特加一起回忆往事并且试图找出头绪，可除了更加头疼之外他并没什么收获。他很想找斯内普问个明白，但是在他说了那么混蛋的话之后他实在没有勇气在同一个夜晚打扰斯内普两次，他头一次感谢斯内普那了不起的自制力，因为他确实在对方的目光中看到了想要用阿瓦达索命咒的那股欲望。

于是，他又想到了那个孩子。

哈利发现他很难说清楚自己内心的感受，那太复杂了，在经历了二十五年的生命中，并没有多少真正的好事在他身上发生过，那些突然得知的消息从来就没一个令人满意的，比起父母不是因为车祸而是被史上最邪恶的黑巫师所杀，教父是阿兹卡班的逃犯，他得小心的保住自己的小命，一个孩子，一个哈利波特的孩子，这并不是什么难以接受的事，他甚至有些模糊的期待，他想看看那个和他分享同一个血脉的小家伙到底是什么样子。

如梅林所愿，哈利想，他终于在多年后又搞砸了一切。也许斯内普根本不会同意他去看看自己的孩子，哈利甚至怀疑斯内普本人也不想再看见他。哈利叹了口气，他很想一早就去道歉请求原谅，但是他清楚的知道今天的日程，他要陪同米勒娃去麻瓜部门提交课程申请并且商讨合作细节，而斯内普和弗利维，斯普劳特则要去确认放置魔力感应点的五个位置。

一直到哈利和米勒娃出发离开酒店时，他也没有见到斯内普的身影，这让哈利有些心神不宁。整个上午过的倍感艰难，那些手续繁琐的申请和很难互相明白对方意图的协商会议，几乎让他精疲力竭。

午餐的时候哈利要了一杯特浓咖啡，他觉得大脑一片麻木，需要点咖啡因来提提神。

“现在我不得不佩服亚瑟的工作了，难道跟麻瓜打交道一直是这样难以沟通？”甚至米勒娃也觉得难以忍受。

“大多数情况下还算不错，只是很难让他们接受某些事情和某些观点。”哈利疲倦的叹了口气。

“你看起来累坏了，你还好吗？”

哈利很想说不错，却又不想说这种明眼人都能看出来的谎话。

“有什么困扰着你，我注意到昨天晚餐后你的缺席。”

“不，没什么。”

“西弗勒斯和德拉科的缘故？”米勒娃一针见血。

哈利惊讶的看着她，难道他昨天失态到所有人都看出来了？

“哈利，我知道要接受他们并不是很容易，但是我还是希望你能用格兰芬多的公正去看待他们，而不是世俗的批判。即使你真的很排斥，我也希望你别表现的这么明显。”

看着严肃的米勒娃，哈利松了一口气：“我想你误会了，我只是有些惊讶，你知道这些年我一直在麻瓜世界并不太清楚这边的事，我从没想过西弗勒斯会和马尔福在一起，我有点，说真的，被吓到了。”这个倒是他的真心话。

米勒娃耸耸肩：“显然他们吓到了不少人。”

哈利想也许他可以从他的教授这知道一些什么，他喝了一口咖啡：“也许您愿意告诉我关于他们的事？显然我现在被弄晕了。”

米勒娃被哈利的形容逗笑了：“当然，虽然我也不知道该从何谈起，你知道西弗勒斯很重视隐私，即使作为同事，我们所知道的也极为有限。”

“那么他是什么时候回到霍格沃兹的？我知道他战争结束后一直在家休养。”

“说起这个，本来我们希望他在圣诞节假期之后回到学校任教，但是他跟我请了一个长假，因为某些私人原因，他正式回到学校的时候已经是99年的秋季开学了，带着不满一个月大的pearl。说真的当时我十分吃惊，西弗勒斯的解释是孩子的母亲无法抚养这个婴儿所以他必须照顾她，但是我觉得他在这件事上对所有人都说了谎。”米勒娃给了哈利一个意味深长的眼神。

哈利不自在的换了个坐姿，他现在有些庆幸米勒娃并不知道他和斯内普曾经的关系，事实上除了赫敏和罗恩，并没有其他人知道他们之间的事，倒不是哈利刻意隐瞒，在战争期间他们的关系是个秘密，战争结束后似乎也没有特意说明必要。于是就成了一直的秘密。

哈利不知道斯内普是如何面对又是如何熬过这一切的，那个时候他正忙着在魁地奇赛场上夺取胜利，而斯内普带着他们的孩子在霍格沃兹。哈利感到一阵苦涩，为什么斯内普不告诉他这一切？为什么斯内普不来找他帮忙？

“是什么让您认为他说谎？”

“在去年西弗勒斯生了scorpio之后。”米勒娃的推理显然十分合理，“我开始怀疑他关于pearl的说法，何况这些年来我从没见过pearl的母亲出现，如果她确实有这么一位母亲的话。” 当然她很想知道pearl的另一位父亲是谁，“但是他从来不提，我也没有问过他，你知道，他总是把什么事都放在心里。”

哈利点点头。

回想起那个时候米勒娃还是很感慨：“那真是手忙脚乱的一段日子，他的课程安排的很紧，所以他不得不请我们帮他照顾pearl，虽然我们的工作就是跟孩子打交道，但是一个婴儿？”米勒娃咯咯笑了出来，她神秘的说：“甚至格兰芬多的级长们也帮忙看过几次，我有时候不得不离开一会，我怀疑西弗勒斯知道这个，但是他从来没说过。”

“那么他跟马尔福？”

“事实上我不知道他们是什么时候开始的，开始他们只是普通的同事。”德拉科马尔福到霍格沃兹担任DADA教授，一开始干的并不顺利，虽然马尔福家没有受到战争的波及，但是鉴于他们的身份以及追随过伏地魔，不少人对他们抱有成见，包括学生们，“德拉科担任教授后，西弗勒斯给了他不少帮助，他们都是斯莱特林，德拉科又曾经是西弗勒斯的得意门生，我想彼此产生好感并不是什么难事。”

哈利心里一阵不是滋味儿，马尔福就这样简简单单的夺走了曾经属于他的一切？“于是他们就举行了婚礼？”哈利甚至觉得顺利的有些荒唐。

“没有婚礼。”米勒娃显然想起了什么不愉快的事情。

“马尔福结婚居然没有一个盛大的婚礼？”

米勒娃责备的看了哈利一眼：“只是一个简单的仪式，这件事本来只有我们几个教授知道，但是不知道为什么预言家日报会得到消息，那之后简直糟透了，很多家长来信询问真假，甚至有人给孩子转了学，还有人威胁我说不开除他们便不让自己的孩子到霍格沃兹读书，更别提他们收到了多少封吼叫信！”

哈利显然没有想到这个，“这太荒谬了！”

“梅林知道那些孩子有一个多么优秀的魔药教授。”米勒娃叹息道，“我很庆幸有更多的人看到了他们身上作为教师的品质而不是他们的私生活。”

哈利默默喝着咖啡，他的心里五味杂陈。仅仅是想到斯内普一个人生下孩子就让他一阵揪心，天知道那些日子他是怎么过来的。他为自己曾经的所作所为感到后悔，如果能弥补这一切，哈利知道让他干什么都愿意。

“谢谢你米勒娃，显然我错过了很多事。”

“那么，欢迎回到魔法界，哈利。”

下午的时候，米勒娃要去拜访一位老教授。

哈利并没有直接回酒店，而是去了麻瓜一家有名的珠宝店，他从没那么仔细的给别人挑选过什么礼物。以前哈利认为那些过分在意礼品选择的人是一种过分挑剔，现在他才明白那种感受，他看什么都不太满意，他要一件完美的。当店员问他是给谁选购礼物的时候他甚至想都没想就说了我女儿。

‘我女儿。’一股从未有过的感情从哈利的心中蔓延开来，带着喜悦和感动。哈利忽然迫不及待的想见到斯内普。


	10. 南瓜派和柠檬

哈利幻影移形到了苏格兰的某个绿色山谷中。他为即将到来的拜访感到有些微微的紧张，他尝试让自己放轻松一些，尽量的去欣赏周围的景色，那些古老的高大的树木张着绿色的树冠，嫩绿色的草地上零星夹杂着一些五颜六色的小野花，哈利慢慢的走在一条僻静的小路上。

两个星期前，当哈利回到酒店一直等到晚上，才知道斯内普在完成当天的工作之后就已经离开酒店回家了。他知道自己一定惹恼了斯内普，但是没想到对方甚至无法容忍他到工作结束。

返回魔法部后，哈利用了三天的时间才写好给斯内普的信，他为自己那天的言行道歉，然后再次的恳请斯内普能够和他谈谈。他派海德薇去送信，真心的希望斯内普不要因为这只一眼就能看出是谁的猫头鹰而拒绝读他的信。在等待回信的这段日子里，哈利再一次的去了自己的朋友家。

“所以，pearl是你的女儿？而且是斯内普生的？”罗恩看起来惊讶极了，甚至赫敏也无法控制的瞪圆了她的双眼，哈利知道，马上她就要问出一串问题，于是他赶紧说，“别问我，我不知道这一切是怎么发生的。”

赫敏责怪的看了哈利一眼：“但是是你让他怀孕的哈利！你怎么可能不知道是怎么发生的？”

显然怀孕这个词让罗恩联想到了一些画面：“哦梅林，我还是无法想象那一幕，你和斯内普在床上——”

“成熟点罗纳德！”赫敏懊恼的拍了自己的丈夫一下。

罗恩耸耸肩，冲哈利做了个鬼脸。

“梅林，哈利，你的女儿。”赫敏忽然笑了起来，“我们的孩子要叫她姐姐，哇哦，这真不可思议，你有了个女儿。”赫敏忍不住赞叹了起来，可能是因为要当母亲的缘故，赫敏的感情格外丰富，甚至眼圈有些泛红。

“这真令人高兴，哈利。”

“是的，赫敏，老实说我第一次有了这种感觉，那种，全心全意的牵肠挂肚的，天，甚至在我还没见过她的时候我就已经爱上了她！”哈利心酸的说，他真的不知道斯内普会不会让他见自己的女儿。

“这就是血缘的力量，”赫敏微笑着握住了丈夫的手，“没有任何人和任何魔法能够切断血缘的联系，她是你的一部分，哈利。”

“你该去看看她，”罗恩顿了一下，“我不知道你们之间的事到底该怎么解决，但是，他确实是个了不起的混蛋。”

哈利懊恼的嘟囔了一句我知道。

“哈利，他会见你的。”赫敏胸有成竹的说。

“为什么？”

“一个母亲的直觉。”赫敏眨眨眼睛，像是很多年前，还是在霍格沃兹的时候，当她知道了一些他们不知道的小秘密那样笑了起来。

哈利的皮肤感到了一阵轻微的刺痛，他正在通过魔法防御网。他想赫敏是对的，她确实永远什么都知道，几天前他终于收到了斯内普的回信，他同意了哈利的要求。

远远的，哈利望见了一所房子，一层几乎淹没在花海中，甚至一片红色的花朵爬满了稍矮一点房子的屋顶，石头子铺成的小径两旁种满了紫色的薰衣草和黄颜色的玫瑰，绿色的灌木挡住了最外面。走的近了，哈利才看清那是石头盖成的两层农庄，一共有三栋。

已经有一只家养小精灵在门口处等着哈利，它把他领到客厅，然后啪的一声消失了。客厅布置的温馨而舒适，落地窗全部打开，外面的庭院开满了红色的玫瑰，壁炉的架子上摆放着一些照片，他刚想过去看看的时候，斯内普出现在客厅的另一边。

“看来你终于学会了守时。”斯内普面色不善，穿着一件麻瓜的套头衫和一条休闲的裤子，他引领着哈利来到了餐厅，“我想你不介意来点下午茶。”

哈利点点头，他发现斯内普的看起来不太健康，脸色更加苍白。

“你还好吗？”

斯内普哼了一声却没有回答，家养小精灵迅速上好了茶点，哈利给自己倒了一杯咖啡，他注意到斯内普选了红茶，并且放进了几乎半个柠檬，哈利不自觉的口中有些发酸。他看着斯内普面不改色的喝着茶水，几乎吃了一半的南瓜派。他从来不记得斯内普这么能吃。

斯内普瞥了他一眼：“你到这来不是看着我吃东西的，有什么话就快说。”

“我为我上次的那些话感到抱歉，”哈利摇摇头：“我想，即使我说多少对不起也无法弥补那些伤害，我真是个混球儿。”

“对此我从不否认。”

“我想知道一切，所有的一切，西佛勒斯。”哈利恳求的看着斯内普，他绿色的眼睛里充满了愧疚以及期待。

斯内普尖锐的盯着他，好一会才移开视线，“你想知道什么。”

“为什么在分手的时候你不告诉我你已经怀孕了？即使我是个混蛋，可我也不会让你一个人去面对这一切的？难道你不信任我吗？”这是哈利一直最想知道的问题。

“不。”斯内普望着窗外，“我那时候并不知道我已经。。。直到将近四个月的时候我才弄明白究竟发生了什么。”

“那为什么不来找我，告诉我一切？”

“在我们分手一个多月之后你又不得不因为一个孩子而重返以往你想要逃离的生活？你只会更加憎恨我以及那个孩子。”

“不，我不会。”

“我现在不想因为某种假设而争吵，波特，你和我之间的问题在当时绝非一个孩子就能解决的，我不想让她从小就面对这一切，争吵，冷战，在两个成人之间周旋。”

哈利张了张嘴，却什么都说不出来，他难以想象自己在18岁的时候会怎么对待一个婴儿，耐心从来就不是他的长项，他叹了口气，他开始有几分同意斯内普的话。

“但是，这一切究竟是怎么发生的？我是说，你怎么会怀孕？”男巫生子非常罕见，甚至哈利并不记得曾经听说过。

斯内普的脸上出现某种困惑的神色：“我并不确定。”

“不确定？”

“那段休养期间我确实曾经研究过男性生子的方法，但是并没有多少进展。”

“你想要个孩子吗？”

“当然不！你在想什么？你才18岁自己就是个孩子我怎么会想要一个孩子？”

“那为什么研究它？”

“没准在韦斯莱家的小红毛们一个接一个的出生之后，它就会派上用场。”斯内普刻薄的说。

哈利完全愣住了，他从没想过这些事情，他从没考虑过他们的未来，他甚至不会去想第二天会发生什么，斯内普为他们的未来而计划的这件事让他几乎不知道该说什么。天，他应该了解这个男人，面前的这个男人从来不说什么承诺，也不会甜言蜜语，他只是默默的做着一切。哈利感到一阵难受，斯内普确实用他的全部在爱着他，而他，居然弄丢了这一切。

他感到有什么东西涌了上来，哈利揉了揉眼眶，低声道：“对不起。”

斯内普又倒了一杯茶，他靠在椅背上，陷入了思索中，“一直到现在我也不清楚究竟是什么，让这一切发生。”巫师内部并非只有他们两个人是同性恋，但斯内普确实没听说过其他人有过这样的经验，虽然书上倒是有过记载。

“我没有服用过任何的魔药，如果硬要说的话，倒是接触过一个咒语，但那是无效的。”斯内普耸耸肩。

“咒语？”哈利看着他。

“《祝好运》”斯内普干巴巴的说。

那是一本写满了各种好运咒语的小册子，由于里面大部分是跟恋爱和考试有关的咒语所以在学生中间十分流行，虽然并不见效，但是出于某种心理安慰原因，还是有不少学生愿意在考试的时候借助其中某个咒语的帮助。斯内普在里面读到一条关于孩子的咒语，说是可以让夫妇们尽快拥有属于自己的宝贝儿。之后他查阅过很多资料，在一本古籍中看到了一模一样的咒语，但是并没有做过多说明，注解只是写着协助怀孕。

斯内普试验过那条咒语，确定它是无效的，因为无论什么咒语只要巫师用魔杖念出来，都会有不同程度的魔力反应，但是那条咒语的魔力反应为零。他甚至感觉不到魔力的流动。

哈利皱着眉，“我记得曾经在你的桌子上见过一个写着咒语的纸条？”因为哈利从没见过那个咒语所以他特地问过斯内普。

斯内普点点头：“就是那个。”

哈利深吸了一口气：“我对你用过那个咒语。”

“什么！！”斯内普惊讶的放下了茶杯，愤怒的盯着哈利，“你居然对我用一个来路不明的咒语？”

哈利无力的说：“你告诉过我那可以让情侣更加亲密，而我们那个时候总是在吵架，所以我想，可以试试。”

“所以你就对我使了？感谢梅林我没被你害死！幸亏它是无效的。”

哈利神色古怪的看着斯内普，“它无效？我念咒的时候，从魔杖中发出了洁白的一道光，当时你在睡觉，那道光就那么包裹住你，好一会才消失，我当时甚至担心你会被光照的醒过来。”

斯内普脸色更加苍白了。


	11. 世界上最漂亮的女孩还是问题最多的女孩

两个人沉默了很久，哈利没有想到自己当初的一个无意之举会导致这么大的变化，他为自己的鲁莽感到咋舌。当时确实没有多想就使用了那个咒语，不过他并不感到懊悔，尤其在有了这么美妙的结果之后。

斯内普看着哈利：“之后对其他人使用过吗？”

“没有。”哈利摇摇头，那个魔咒并没有对他和斯内普最后的关系有什么改善，如果不是现在又说起来，他几乎早就忘了这个咒语的存在。

“我想有必要给出版社写信让他们删除那条咒语。”斯内普立刻招来了羊皮纸和羽毛笔，“关于这个咒语的原理和如何作用我会继续研究，所以希望你能暂时保密。”

“当然。”

斯内普写好了信交给猫头鹰，看起来几乎是迫不及待的想要立刻开始他的研究工作。哈利深吸了一口气略为紧张的说:“西弗勒斯，我能见见她吗。”

斯内普停下踱来踱去的脚步，黑色的眼睛犀利的瞪着哈利，良久才吐出一句‘可以’。

哈利明显的放松了下来：“梅林，我差点以为你会拒绝我。”

“我确实应该拒绝。”

“为什么？”哈利又紧张起来。

“我现在应该把你踢出我的房子然后设置魔法防御只要你出现在我周围五公里范围内就会自动攻击。”

“你不会是认真的吧？”哈利干巴巴的说

“我挺认真的考虑过。”

“所以？”哈利在想如果斯内普真的现在踢他出去，他确实不能反抗，他并不想跟斯内普魔杖相向，他无法那么做。

“除非我能把pearl栓在我身边一直到她八十岁，不然你总会有机会见到她并且告诉她你是谁。”提到女儿的时候，斯内普的表情柔和了下来，他瞥了一眼哈利，“你死缠烂打的工夫确实令人记忆犹新。”

哈利不可置信的看着斯内普：“甜蜜的梅林，你在故意吓唬我！”

“她有权知道自己的父亲是谁，况且我并无意阻止你们父女相认，只是现在还不是时候。”斯内普坐在了哈里对面，“她才五岁，理解这么复杂的事情还很困难。”

哈利有些失望的点点头，他自嘲的想，那些家人团聚父女相认的大团圆结局果然都是麻瓜电影里的情节，“你可能不相信。”哈利看着斯内普柔声说，“虽然我还没见过她，但是我爱她，你知道吗，有时候我会在心里描绘她的样子，西弗勒斯，当我想着她的时候我的心柔软的几乎都要碎了，我从来没有过这种感觉。”

“我明白。”斯内普低声说。

“虽然我没资格说这句话，但是，我很感激你生下了她。”在分手之后，就算斯内普选择不要这个孩子，哈利也不是不能理解，但是他真的庆幸斯内普选择了留下。

斯内普淡淡的说：“你在想什么波特？她是我当时在这个世界上的唯一亲人，我怎么可能不要她，自从我知道她存在的那一刻，我从来没有想过放弃她。”

“我真是个笨蛋。”哈利伤感的说，亲人这个词触动了他，他的亲属只剩下那个老死不相往来的姨妈，而现在，pearl是他的女儿，是他的直接血脉，是他在这个世界上最亲密的人。哈利感到一阵温暖，他终于有了亲人。

“我想他们就快回来了。”斯内普看了一眼墙上的钟，“德拉科带孩子们去了对角巷。”

“马尔福知道我是pearl的另一个父亲吗？”哈利有些不确定。

斯内普点点头。

如果在霍格沃兹的时候有人告诉哈利，以后他的孩子会和马尔福生活在一起，他一定觉得那个人跟特里劳妮一样疯，可是现在他只是感觉十分奇妙。就像他从未想过他会在马尔福的客厅里等着一个马尔福一样，但他确实这么做了。

“我给pearl带了这个。”哈利从口袋里掏出一个精致的小盒子，里头是条项链。

“你可以亲自给她。”

“可以吗？”

“马上就要到她的生日了。”

“天，我几乎忘了个干净！”哈利内疚的说，这是他第一次给她过生日，他应该买些更好的，更珍贵的礼物，也许他该去一趟对角巷？

“别试图送她超过她这个年龄应该接受的东西。”斯内普警告他，“无节制的溺爱只会让她变成不知感恩的任性鬼。”斯内普皱皱眉，而哈利几乎觉得他听见了斯内普没说出口的后半句‘就像你当年一样。’

“好吧。”哈利耸耸肩，反正养孩子斯内普比他有经验。

两个人说话的时候，外头传来了说话声和笑声。哈利忽然感到有些紧张，他居然为见一个五岁的小女孩儿而紧张，哈利笑笑，好吧，她一定是这个世界上最美的女孩。

“爸爸——”一个穿着嫩绿色无袖连衣裙的女孩儿从打开的落地窗跑了进来，她的腰上系着一条银色的腰带，像个绿色的小仙子。她有着一双似乎会说话的黑眼睛，白皙的脸庞，长长的黑发散在脸颊两旁，她本来打算扑进斯内普的怀里，但是在看到屋内还有其他人的时候，她停住了脚步，冲父亲吐了吐舌头，跟哈利说了句您好之后，才规规矩矩的走到斯内普的身边，撒着娇钻进了他怀里。

斯内普吻了吻女儿的脸颊，哈利目不转睛的看着pearl，她的眼睛除了不是绿色几乎和自己长的一模一样可她笑起来的样子又像极了斯内普。

德拉科领着scorpio从正门走了进来。

“下午好，波特。”两个男人握了握手。scorpio伸手要斯内普抱，德拉科看见了一把把他拦腰抄起夹在了怀里，另一只手轻轻的在scorpio的脑门上弹了一下笑着说，“你太沉了，小子。” 然后弯腰吻在斯内普的唇上，“我回来了。”

刚刚一岁半的scorpio不敢反抗德拉科，只能噘着嘴可怜兮兮的看着斯内普，黑色的大眼睛里像是蒙了一层水雾，铂金色的头发垂到耳边，苹果一样可爱的脸庞上粉嫩嫩的，简直像个漂亮的小姑娘。

“爹地”“Draco！”两双漂亮的黑眼睛同时看着他，德拉科撇了撇嘴，他把手里的小儿子小心翼翼的放在斯内普的腿上，警告的说了一句，“老实点臭小子。”却换来斯内普责怪的一瞥，scorpio奶声奶气的叫着papa搂着父亲的脖子撒娇去了。德拉科在斯内普旁边的沙发坐下，家养小精灵端上了茶水。

“pearl，他是哈利波特，我以前的学生，你可以叫他——”斯内普忽然想到并没有确定到底该称呼他为什么，哈利接口道：“你可以叫我哈利。”他可不想让自己的女儿叫自己叔叔什么的。于是斯内普满意的点点头，“你可以叫他哈利。”

Pearl大方的走到哈利的面前，“你好哈利，我是pearl”然后伸出自己的手。哈利轻轻握住了自己女儿的手，他甚至觉得自己的灵魂都在为之欣喜，他满怀爱意的看着她，“你好，pearl。”

“pearl，你不是有几个一直想知道的问题吗，我想哈利可以为你解答。”德拉科在沙发上懒洋洋的开口，而哈利两个字的发音格外的清晰。

“真的吗？”pearl看看德拉科又看看斯内普，斯内普假笑着看了丈夫一眼然后点了点头：“他是哈利波特大战伏地魔的那个哈利波特，你尽可以问他你的问题，我亲爱的问题小姐。”

Pearl的眼睛亮了起来，她看着哈利：“那么你能告诉我伏地魔到底有没有鼻子了？”

哈利看着德拉科一副看好戏的表情，斯内普正等着看自己怎么回答，哈利感到不解，这个问题好像应该坐在对面那两个知道的更清楚吧？“你们确实不知道？”哈利故意问道。

“哦，哈利，别忘了是哈利波特大战伏地魔，自然你最清楚，对吗？”马尔福诚恳的说。

好吧，哈利想，果然时隔多年还是跟这个马尔福不对付，而pearl正期待的看着他，于是哈利叹了口气，“我想他是有鼻子的，虽然跟咱们的不太一样。”

“那是什么样？”

哈利想了半天，他可不想直接说明吓到自己的女儿，“比咱们的鼻子矮了很多。”不意外的他听到了一声嗤笑。

“哦~书里说他像一条蛇，他的舌头也是分叉的吗？你跟他怎么说话呢，用蛇语吗，你真的会讲蛇语吗？”

哈利现在明白了斯内普刚才‘问题小姐’的含义，他看着兴致勃勃的pearl又看了一眼斯内普和德拉科，然后点点头：“是的亲爱的，我会讲蛇语。”

“你真的会讲蛇语？”

“是的。”哈利点点头。

“可是你是格兰芬多，爸爸说只有斯莱特林的传人会讲蛇语。”

哈利咧了咧嘴，他在想怎么回答这个有点尴尬的问题，“是我要求分院帽把我分进格兰芬多的。”

“为什么？”

“我认为格兰芬多可能更适合我。”

“真可怜，你一定不知道斯莱特林是最棒的学院，才会想去格兰芬多的。”pearl用一种怜悯的眼神看着他，哈利觉得自己即将面临世界上最大的难题，“我的爸爸和爹地都是斯莱特林，以后我也会去斯莱特林，我还有一条跟旗子上面一模一样的蛇，我可以拿给你看看。”听到这里，斯内普和德拉科对视一眼，小姑娘继续说道：“但是你不可以摸它，也许你可以跟它说说话。” 说完，pearl跑回自己房间拿宠物蛇去了，哈利顿时松了口气，“哇哦！”

“好吧波特，我想我改变主意了。”斯内普挑了挑眉。

“嗯？”

“虽然我希望你现在就离开，但是如果你愿意陪pearl和她的宠物蛇玩一会儿的话，”斯内普看着德拉科，对方冲他点了点头，于是斯内普继续说道：“你可以留到晚饭时间。”

哈利疑惑的看着斯内普，“当然，我愿意。”

于是斯内普假笑了起来：“那么，祝你好运，波特先生。”


	12. 亲吻这个世界上所有的青蛙

Scorpio跟着德拉科出去玩了半天，错过了睡午觉的时间，没一会就在斯内普的怀里打起了瞌睡。家养小精灵把scorpio抱回房间去睡觉，pearl带着自己的宠物蛇重新出现在客厅里，德拉科站起身来。

“pearl，”德拉科叫住女儿，蹲在她面前：“爹地和父亲会在餐厅里商量一些事情，你在这里和哈利玩可以吗？”餐厅就在客厅的对面，中间连着一条宽阔的走廊，可以清楚的看到对面的房间。

Pearl点点头，然后轻轻的把装着蛇的透明箱子放在地毯上，小声的对哈利说，“她是位公主，你要对她礼貌些。”哈利眨了眨眼睛，对自己女儿点点头，然后看到德拉科和斯内普两人往餐厅方向走去，德拉科的手随意的放在斯内普腰上，正低声说着什么。

哈利心里一阵不是滋味，他勉强把视线拉了回来， pearl正眼巴巴的看着他，哈利勉强露出一个笑容，然后把注意力放在面前的这条蛇身上。

德拉科给斯内普拉开椅子，两个人在餐桌边坐下，正好能看到对面客厅里的情况。打开的玻璃窗外面是一片赏心悦目的绿色，在这个充满阳光的夏日午后，似乎连最细小的花蕾也安静的睡着了，屋内凉爽而舒适。

家养小精灵在斯内普的面前放了一盘草莓，红色的草莓散发着特有的清甜味道，斯内普看了德拉科一眼，对方歪起嘴角：“我记得你这个时候喜欢吃这个。”斯内普拿起一颗放在嘴里，满意于那股酸甜的味道，让他挑剔的胃口顿时舒服了，不少却还是皱着眉头说，“我该怎么跟米勒娃请假？”

德拉科给房间下了个静音咒。

“这是第三次因为同样的理由而请假！”斯内普感到一阵不自在，该死的，要他怎么开口跟那只老花猫说他怀孕了，再一次的！他敢保证米勒娃一定会说出一些他根本不想听的恭喜话，而他的同事们则会对他的私生活方面做出某些精彩的猜想，而他讨厌这个！

德拉科吃吃笑了起来，“或者——”德拉科挑挑眉，“我不介意你说是因为你的丈夫太能干。”

“闭嘴！”

“这是事实。”德拉科笑着吻住斯内普甜蜜的嘴唇。

斯内普红着脸哼了一声。

“希望是个女孩儿。”德拉科充满渴望的说。

“为什么？”

“通常太过相似的人会难以忍受彼此的存在，一个scorpio就够了。”

“他比你可爱多了，德拉科。”

“好吧，我还记得我小时候怎么故意讨好纳西莎，而迫使卢修斯不得不满足我的每一个小愿望，亲爱的，很快scorpio就会对你展现这个该死的家族习惯。你会享受它的。”

“你在嫉妒你儿子？”

“当然不，如果他还不能改掉随时要你抱着的习惯，那我不得不跟他进行一次男人之间的沟通。”

“他才一岁多。”斯内普嗤之以鼻的说。

“他是个马尔福。”德拉科耸耸肩：“家里只有pearl一个女孩，太孤单了，女孩儿再长大点总是需要找个人说说小秘密什么的，那个词怎么讲？”

“闺中密语？”

德拉科微笑：“她需要个妹妹。”

斯内普撇撇嘴，“我不介意是个男孩。”

“我也不介意再努力一次。”

“德拉科，我是个男人！没有那么多时间去适应——”斯内普本想说漫长的怀孕期，但是他讨厌说出那个词，于是改口道：“这对我的工作有很大影响。”而且斯内普可不想让人一看见他就想起韦斯莱家的某些特点，德拉科悠闲的翘起了腿，手轻轻的摩挲着斯内普的大腿内侧，“也许我们可以换个工作。”

斯内普微微歪过头看着他。

“你对研究更感兴趣，无论是改进魔药配方还是黑魔法相关，马尔福庄园有足够多的资料和图书，还有蜘蛛尾巷的藏书，你一直想找时间好好整理一下不是吗？”

斯内普的手放在了德拉科的手上，制止了对方越来越具挑逗性的抚摸。

“如果同时辞职的话米勒娃绝对会杀了咱们两个。”斯内普干巴巴的说。

德拉科笑了起来：“极有可能，不过，我认为霍格沃兹可以考虑聘用国外的教授，不同的文化背景会带来意想不到的效果。欧洲大陆上有很多优秀的巫师，只要咱们能够先递出橄榄枝，将会有效解决教师人手不足的问题。而且我父亲那边的事务，过不了几年恐怕我也不得不参与。”

斯内普思索着德拉科的话。他知道德拉科不可能在霍格沃兹长时间任职，即使他想。马尔福家族这一代的继承者只有他一个，最后他将不得不履行家族责任，这是相当显而易见的。至于斯内普自己，他恐怕需要更多的时间去考虑德拉科刚才的提议。

“说起我父亲。”德拉科漫不经心的说：“咱们也该过去拜访一下，顺便分享这个好消息。”

斯内普对这个想法并不赞成，“你可以写信告诉他。”

“然后你愿意在这里招待他和我妈妈？”

斯内普沉默，一想到要面对他的老同事老朋友卢修斯，他就一阵头痛。卢修斯并不像别人，会因为斯内普的坏脾气望而却步。他也忘不了上次卢修斯知道这件事之后那喜形于色的夸张样子，认识他那么久就没见那个老混蛋笑的那么傻过，大力的拍着德拉科的肩膀来了一句干得好，儿子！那副恐怕别人不知道是他儿子的功劳的鬼样子让斯内普之后整整半年都拒绝再和卢修斯碰面。

斯内普叹了口气，他一向良好的个人形象恐怕已经完全毁了，天知道以后学生们和同事们还有魔法界的那些人会怎么看他，别人一定会认为他和德拉科每天像兔子一样搞个不停，而肚子里那个就是证实他们所有猜想的有力证据。

德拉科知道斯内普比起对自己父亲的恼怒更多的是对这件事公开的不适应，对于十分注重个人隐私的斯内普来说，这无疑是一种折磨，于是他把手轻轻的放在了斯内普的下腹上，换来了对方的注意。

“我在这儿。”

斯内普看着德拉科的表情缓和了下来，嘟囔着说我只是讨厌引起别人注意。

“现在才想起这个是不是有点晚了?你一直是霍格沃兹最不低调的教授。”德拉科坏笑着说。

斯内普警惕的看着他：“什么意思？”

“永远挺直的后背，黑色的袍子，有力的步伐，低沉的嗓音，还有极具个人特色的授课方式。你也知道学生们喜欢在背后谈论教授，包括斯莱特林。”

“他们要是能把背后议论别人的工夫用在学业上，至少能让他们的魔药作业看起来像点儿样。”斯内普对德拉科的说话嗤之以鼻。

“虽然学生们怕你，不过也有学生认为你挺酷的。”

“酷？”

不过德拉科可不想让他们来之不易的独处时光在这个问题上过多纠缠，他轻笑道：“我最严厉的教授，我们应该把背后议论学生的工夫用到更需要的地方。”德拉科凑过去轻啄着斯内普的嘴唇，成功的把对方的注意力转移到这个吻上。

直到斯内普轻轻的呻吟出声，德拉科才停止这个吻，手指轻抚着斯内普脸上泛起的那层淡淡的红晕。

“你该多吃些。”

斯内普哼了一声：“过不了多久我就会像个气球那样胖起来！”一想到那副情景斯内普就感到全身一阵发颤。德拉科轻笑了起来：“你知道pearl正处于对她到底是从哪儿来这个问题十分好奇的年龄。。。”

“。。。。。。不”斯内普无力的呻吟。

“我们应该告诉她咱们家会有个新的成员。”

“她一定会刨根问底的。”斯内普几乎都能想象出pearl会问出哪些尴尬话题。“我还没准备好所有问题的答案。”他叹息着说，并且恐怕永远也准备不好。

“我们只用告诉她她会有个弟弟或者妹妹，剩下的交给纳西莎。”德拉科眨眨眼睛。

斯内普明白了德拉科的意思，忍不住露出了一个小小的微笑，“不错的主意。他远远的看着房间另一端的两个人，一大一小正把头凑在一起对着一本书说着什么，斯内普感到一阵宽慰，他看着德拉科的眼睛，轻声说了句谢谢。

德拉科没有说话，用吻代替了回答。

当他们再次回到客厅的时候，斯内普和德拉科听到哈利用一种奇怪的声音在说着什么，两个人颇感好奇的坐到对面的沙发上，看着哈利手里正拿着一本睡前读物，似乎在读上面的故事。

Pearl对着两位父亲做了个‘嘘’的手势，然后继续安静的坐在她的宠物蛇身边听着哈利‘讲’故事。

即使是哈利波特自己，也从没想过有一天会用自己的蛇佬腔给一条蛇讲麻瓜的童话故事。当pearl提出这个要求的时候，哈利很想就那么同意，因为他发现他真的不愿意看到pearl失望的表情，不过鉴于这个要求实在是有点奇怪，他还是要求pearl说出理由。

Pearl小心的回头看了一眼，才小声的对哈利说，因为她的宠物蛇公主吃掉了斯内普实验室里的青蛙。

“爸爸给我读过这个故事。”pearl拿出一本写着青蛙王子的故事书，“这只青蛙是中了变形咒的王子。”哈利为从一个五岁女孩口中听到变形咒和而感到有些微微的惊讶。

“只有公主才可以解除这个咒语。”pearl宠爱的看着她的宠物蛇，“而她就是位真正的公主。”关于蛇的故事哈利已经从头到尾的听了一遍，而蛇告诉哈利那其实只是商人为了卖个好价格而编造的故事而已，虽然它的颜色比较特别，不过可不是什么蛇类中的公主。

“所以我把她拿到爸爸的实验室，可是她却把那只青蛙吃掉了，我只是想让她吻它一下而已。”pearl懊恼的说，“爸爸很不高兴，他说那只青蛙很贵。”

于是哈利用蛇语问了那条蛇。

‘我饿了，我以为那是我的食物。’蛇嘶嘶的抱怨道，哈利忍住笑意。‘你说那是只很贵的青蛙？可尝起来也没特别美味。’

“你可以告诉她这个故事吗？”pearl拿着手里的书，“爸爸说麻瓜不会使用魔法，那么王子就永远是一只青蛙，很可怜。”

哈利温柔的看着自己的女儿，他为她的善良而感到高兴：“王子在最后已经变了回来。”

“可是世界上还有这么多青蛙，她应该亲吻他们全部。所以请你告诉公主，下次看见青蛙一定要亲吻它而不是吃它。”

哈利宠溺看着她，她倔强的劲头不知道像谁，既有些像自己又有些像斯内普，他甚至在半个多月前还不知道她的存在，而现在，她就像是自己内心最柔软的那块地方。于是哈利同意了pearl的要求，给一条蛇讲起了故事。


	13. 好消息和坏消息

当德拉科赶到医疗翼的时候，校医庞弗雷夫人已经完成了所有的诊断和治疗，斯内普正满脸不高兴的穿着一件类似睡衣的白色袍子安静的半靠在床上。看见德拉科的时候，苍白的脸上带着点心虚的不自然，微微的垂下了他的视线。

“梅林，我几乎担心死了！” 看到斯内普安然无恙的出现在自己眼前之后，德拉科才发觉自己双腿发软的几乎站立不住，他做了几个深呼吸才平复下疯狂的心跳，像是用尽全身力气一样，走到斯内普旁边的病床边坐了下来。

“到底怎么回事？”

庞弗雷夫人责怪的瞪了德拉科一眼，手里拿着一瓶魔药，命令斯内普张开嘴，毫不温柔的把所有药水都灌到了斯内普嘴里之后才不满的开口：“西佛勒斯，你到底想不想要你的孩子？”

显然魔药的口味不太美妙，斯内普皱着一张脸：“当然！”

“到现在为止已经开学两周，别告诉我你没有时间来做个基本的身体检查，我也没听说你跟米勒娃说明你的身体情况，如果你自己能接生的话我敢保证你肯定都不会踏入我的医疗翼，还有你德拉科，你明知道西佛勒斯的臭脾气为什么不一回来就带着他到我这里来？难道你愿意用他的生命安全来考验我的医疗水平？”庞弗雷女生显然气坏了，虽然她的职业生涯就是跟那些不听话的小鬼们打交道，但是像是斯内普这种固执又别扭并且极端不配合治疗的家伙这么多年来也是相当少见的。

德拉科显然也吃了一惊，他看着斯内普，似笑非笑，直到对方的双手开始不安的变换着姿势，才开口，“如果我没记错，一周前你告诉我你已经检查过了。”

斯内普皱着眉，张了张嘴，他飞快的看了一眼德拉科又瞥了一眼庞弗雷，最后小声的说了一句我太忙了。

“好吧，你是全霍格沃兹最忙的大忙人！”庞弗雷女士冷哼道，“西佛勒斯，你不能再去上任何魔药课，我不能保证下次没事。”

下午的魔药课上，斯内普正在指导三年级的学生熬制一剂基本的魔药，突然头晕最后全身无力的瘫倒在地上，几个斯莱特林的学生跑到医疗翼叫了校医，其他的学生则把正在熬制魔药的大釜尽可能的搬到离斯内普远一点的地方，直到庞弗雷夫人赶到教室，斯内普一直处于昏迷不醒的状态。

“这太荒谬了。”斯内普抗议。

“你该听听波比的意见。”得知事情经过的德拉科握住了斯内普的手，制止了他后面的发言。

“你应该明白西佛勒斯，人体在怀孕时期会产生非常奇妙的变化，尤其是你，需要更多的体力精力和魔力支持胎儿的生长发育，而且荷尔蒙和激素的变化会带来更多其他的微妙改变，你会对很多东西没有抵抗力，这点你应该十分清楚。”

“是的我明白。”斯内普不耐烦的说，“今天的魔药只是一剂相当基本的药剂，里面没有任何对人体有害的成分。”

“我得提醒你西佛勒斯，你现在的抵抗力十分低，并且现在我不能确认你究竟会对哪种魔药产生不耐受性。”

“你想的太严重了波比，容我提醒你，在上一次我允许自己处于同样的状况的时候，我授课就没有出过任何问题。” 斯内普有些忿忿不平，庞弗雷不能把这次的偶然事件当成让他休息的理由，他清楚今天这副魔药的每一种成分和材料，斯内普确保里面没有一样对人体，或者是怀孕者有害的成分在。虽然他确实是因为闻到那些气味而感到不舒服，但是怀孕的时候对很多气味都相当敏感，他不明白庞弗雷干嘛这么小题大做。

“西佛勒斯”庞弗雷警告的说道，“如果你不是现在的状况我一定会建议米勒娃关你一个月的劳动禁闭或者亲自好好的打一顿你的屁股！”

斯内普恼怒的看着女校医，刚要开口反驳，庞弗雷继续说道，“你知不知道你刚才的状况很危险？你现在本身处于一种非常微妙的时期，男性怀孕本身就要承担很大的未知风险，而且很多对普通人来说安全的食物和药材对于你来说可能都是危险品，更何况——”她似乎想起了什么，于是她用一种‘最好不是我想象中的那样’的表情警告似的说，“你是不是根本不知道你怀了双胞胎？”

斯内普显然的愣住了，德拉科则面无表情的捏紧了斯内普的手。

于是这就很好的解释了为什么斯内普会在课堂上晕倒，以及这次怀孕以来所有不同于以往的状况的发生，双子——需要母体付出更多的魔力以及体力，而且两个胎儿本身对母体的影响是相当大的。

如果其中一个胎儿，或两个胎儿的魔力波动不能很好的和母体融合或者干脆产生排斥反应，那么整个孕期将会非常危险。更何况斯内普的情况更加的特殊，作为男性孕育胎儿需要的更多的是魔力。魔力在体内模拟出一个适应胎儿生长发育的环境，协调着和母体之间的联系，所以哪怕产生一些魔力的波动，都可能会引发非常严重的后果。

斯内普苍白着脸，在挨了一顿即使是学生时代也不曾经历过的严厉训斥之后，庞弗雷夫人才缓和了脸色，似乎是终于愿意暂时让两个笨蛋父亲单独相处一会了。

医疗翼里的两个人半天都没有说话，似乎还在消化刚刚知道的消息，一对双胞胎。德拉科看着斯内普白色袍子下已经明显隆起的腹部，小心翼翼的把手的放在了上面，他又惊又喜，他没想到居然会是两个孩子，他和斯内普的孩子。可他马上又开始担心斯内普的身体是否能够承担这一切。

“在想什么？”

“我应该立刻把你送回马尔福庄园然后请医生全天候看护。”德拉科淡淡的说，表情却不像是开玩笑，“当他们冲进我的课堂告诉我你出事的时候——西佛勒斯，我不能接受再来一次的刺激。”

“学生们总是喜欢夸大其词。”斯内普皱着眉头，他能想象得到那些学生是怎么描述这一切的，“我也没有因公殉职的爱好。”

“那我们谈谈你对我说已经检查过的事情？”德拉科盯着斯内普的眼睛，“还是你忘了曾经答应过我什么？”

斯内普虚弱的叹了口气，他就知道他不可能简单的逃避掉这个问题，“我以为晚几天检查没什么关系。”

“所以你对我说谎？”

“不然你会不停的催我去的！”斯内普有些恼怒的说。

“所以你对我说谎？”

“我不是故意的。”斯内普干巴巴的说。

“所以你对我说谎？”

“。。。。。。”

“看着我！”德拉科的声音少有的严厉。

斯内普对上了德拉科凌厉的视线，他为灰蓝色眸子中流露出的情绪而心悸。他害怕看到任何不信任的痕迹。

“对不起。”斯内普为自己的谎言感到懊悔。

很久以前，在战争还没有结束的时候，他们之间的信任永远会包含着同等分量的猜忌，他们是学生与教授，是朋友与敌人。他们都带着别人无法看清的面具生活，他们都有着无法对别人诉说充满荆棘的经历，所以，在经历了这一切之后，也都格外珍惜这份来之不易的生活。他们彼此承诺，永远不会和对方说谎。过去的生活教会了他们猜忌的力量是多么的可怕，足以毁掉一切。

所以德拉科相信他真的去做了检查，所以才会对他的欺骗如此生气。斯内普想自己又犯了老毛病，他认为这是一种保护，用自己的角度去做一些自认为对另一半有益的事情，却没有考虑对方的感受。

“对不起。”斯内普真心的为自己的行为感到愧疚，他知道德拉科一定非常失望，而该死的荷尔蒙变化让他出人意料的多愁善感，他觉得自己要哭出来了。

下一秒他被德拉科拥在了怀里，斯内普闭上眼睛感受着男人身上的体温和他熟悉的味道。

“这是第一次也是最后一次。”斯内普在男人耳边轻轻的说。

德拉科拉开两人的拥抱，认真的看着斯内普的眼睛，“波比说的对，我真的该狠狠的揍一顿你的屁股。”随即又叹了口气，再度抱住了这个男人，无可奈何的说，“可又舍不得。”

德拉科在想是不是应该严厉一些好让这个不听话的男人安全渡过孕期，可是看着对方眼中明显的焦虑，德拉科就知道他不能。他永远都不可能真的对斯内普生气，哪怕他能拿出对付scorpio一半的严厉来，德拉科想起父亲曾经嘲笑过他的话‘你早晚有一天把西弗勒斯宠坏！’，他还以为那是父亲在嫉妒，现在看来确实是先见之明。

好吧好吧，任谁能想到他从小被宠到大的德拉科有一天会去宠别人？德拉科嘲讽的想，还做的全心全意，甘之如饴的。可他知道的心中现在就要满溢出来的感情是什么，它随着每一次心跳，跟着血液流淌到全身各处，连他的指尖都充满了这种叫做幸福的满足感。

“你是个傻瓜。”斯内普略带埋怨的说，他知道德拉科原谅了自己，他能够感受到这个年轻男人的爱，在他的每一个眼神里，在他的每一次亲吻中，在他的每一次拥抱中，在他们的生活每一分每一秒，他都能感受到。

“你的傻瓜。”


	14. XOXO—真相只有一个！

Hi~善良的霍格沃兹的男孩儿女孩儿们~  
早起的鸟儿有虫吃，早起的虫子被鸟吃，欢迎来到我们最新一期的《你所不知道的霍格沃兹》之主编有话说。

一些观察敏锐的同学是不是已经发现一些事情正在我们身边静悄悄的发生呢？正如我所一再强调的，即使你愿意献身于八卦事业，但你们一定要有一双善于发现奸情真相的眼睛！欢迎本期的焦点人物——我们的魔药学教授斯内普先生！根据本报掌握的各种信息和爆料，本主编提供以下线索给想要挖掘出真相的男孩女孩们，请记住，要透过现象看本质，真相其实只有一个！

首先，我们的斯内普教授在不知不觉间从教师席的餐桌上消失了，不止是早餐，甚至包括午餐和晚餐。我想这让大部分同学都松了一口气，美好的一天是从没有斯内普教授的早餐开始的。不过各位女同学要注意了，马尔福教授也开始不定时的缺席。是什么原因让我们两位教授能够同时缺席？难道斯内普教授准备享受两人世界——这么想的同学狠狠给自己来那么一下，我只能遗憾的说，你还不懂斯内普。

2，我想大家都接到了通知，斯内普教授将只教授魔药学理论课，一切实践操作课程都由其他的教授暂时代理。至于代课到什么时候结束，校长并没有说明，据我所知前不久的魔药课上曾经发生一场小小的意外，不知道是否和这次课程变更有关，所以，欢迎当时在场的各位同学各种爆料。本主编稍微查了一些资料，根据记载斯内普教授自从在霍格沃兹教学以来，这是第一次出现需要其他教授长时间代课的情况，嗯，难道你们不好奇原因吗？

3，据几位对着装十分在意的女同学的来信说，她们不约而同的发现了斯内普教授的外套有了并不容易察觉的变化。虽然还是黑色的袍子，但是里面似乎换了新的样式，据观察更像前校长邓布利多的长袍款式，似乎宽松了不少，本编辑不得不遗憾的表示，邓布利多校长的着装品位实在是不那么高明，并且我十分好奇，作为时尚界风向标的马尔福教授为什么一直对斯内普教授的着装品位没有任何影响？这点令人费解。

4，有同学强烈怀疑斯内普教授是由别人喝了复方汤剂假扮的。理由是比起以前四处溜达的教授现在的斯内普教授从一上课就把自己放在讲台后面，完全看不到胸部以下的任何地方，即使是八爪章鱼假扮的也没人会知道。我想这位同学，你只要愿意牺牲自己学院的分数在课堂上随便问一个愚蠢点的问题，你就会知道教授是否是他本人。

5，来自一位不愿透露姓名的同学的不靠谱爆料，某日由于某种原因他错过了晚餐时间，在他飞过校园的某个地方的时候，无意中看见马尔福教授和斯内普教授正在悠闲的散步，你没看错，确实是散步！也许这解释了为什么晚餐时间永远见不到这两位教授的原因，由于没有携带相机所以遗憾的没有照片为证。由于这条消息太不靠谱，本报对此条消息持怀疑态度。

以上就是我们这次主编专栏的主要内容，在结束语之前，我有必要提醒各位有志去偷拍去查明真相的同学，骑着扫把满天飞着去找那两位教授不是什么好主意，缺席晚餐能让你的名字更快的被找出来，牢牢的记住你们的目标一位是黑魔法防御教授，而另外一位，是据传对黑魔法显然比魔药更拿手并且擅长实战的男人，如果你还有好几年才毕业，劝你三思而后行。虽然我肯定你们不会有什么生命危险，但是本报一概不承担任何后果。

即使如此如果还有人想要挑战一番的话，请务必在你们咽气之前把照片用猫头鹰邮寄给我们，生命诚可贵，八卦价更高，在此本主编将会代表报社所有成员和读者为你的勇气（说到这里我有预感将会是格兰芬多？）向你献上诚挚的哀悼。

最后，祝你们有着愉快的一周！再次提醒不要被假象蒙蔽，根据本主编多年的经验，种种的迷雾背后往往真相只有一个！咱们下周再见！

XOXO~期待着被爆料淹没的主编~

米勒娃放下了手中的报纸，琢磨着高年级的变形课上是不是该给同学们一个挑战阿尼玛格斯的机会，或者婉转的咨询一下魔咒课教授是否可以考虑教授一下隐形咒？很显然这学期将是不那么平静的学年，米勒娃笑了笑，于是她决定晚餐后和某位教授单独谈谈。

斯内普在医疗翼完成例行的检查后，正慢吞吞的穿着那些讨厌的袍子。他并不喜欢这些袍子的款式，不过庞弗雷夫人严厉禁止他再穿他自己的那些‘紧身巫师袍’，说那样容易压迫胎儿。斯内普从不觉得自己的袍子哪里紧身了，而穿着和邓布利多同款的袍子让他觉得自己像个傻瓜。

德拉科从门外进来，他刚刚下课，于是过来接自己的丈夫回去。

“好了吗？”

斯内普点点头，准备离开。

“西弗勒斯，我注意到你的情绪最近太过焦躁，你精神紧张的话会也影响胎儿。”庞弗雷夫人拿了几瓶营养剂递给德拉科。斯内普不耐烦的皱着眉头，嘀咕了一句知道了。

“适度的性生活有助于舒缓情绪。”

斯内普目瞪口呆的看着面前的女人，庞弗雷夫人仿佛没有看到斯内普的表情，她一本正经的对德拉科说，“只要注意别压迫到腹部，别太激烈和深入——”

“够了！”斯内普满脸尴尬的吼道，“波比，我不认为在你对我的饮食和衣着指手画脚之后，我会允许你对我的个人生活说三道四！”斯内普尤其在个人生活四个字上加重了语气，几乎是咬牙切齿。

德拉科一脸想笑又不好意思笑的表情看着庞弗雷夫人。

“这没什么不好意思的，西佛勒斯，激素的变化会让你在这个时期性欲强烈，而且现在是安全期间做爱完全没有问——”于是庞弗雷夫人好笑的看着斯内普像个小孩一样双手捂着耳朵，嘴里念叨着我没听见我没听见我没听见的快速往医疗翼门外走去。

德拉科回头佩服的冲波比伸了个大拇指，庞弗雷夫人被逗笑了，她冲德拉科点了点头，又叮嘱了一句注意适度，然后好气又好笑的看着他们走出医疗翼。

两个人回到房间的时候家养小精灵已经准备好了晚餐，pearl和scorpio正在客厅的地毯上玩着游戏等着父亲们回来。等到夜晚他们忙完一切终于躺在床上时，斯内普想起了白天庞弗雷夫人的话。

哦，该死！

德拉科正从身后抱着他，轻轻的抚摸他的肚子，这是每天晚上睡前的习惯。斯内普强忍着想要扭过头去亲吻自己丈夫的欲望和渴望更多的明显不一样的爱抚。德拉科吻了吻斯内普的后颈，便转身睡觉去了。斯内普一个人瞪着眼睛在黑暗中听着德拉科平稳的呼吸，浑身各种烦躁。

好吧，斯内普承认他最近的某些情绪有些强烈，尤其是自从他们得知怀孕之后就没在有过某种运动之后。他当然知道怀孕期间某种运动并不会伤害胎儿，而是这次的情况比较特殊，自从上次的小插曲发生后，德拉科对待他更加的小心翼翼，小心到有些该死的程度！

现在，他甚至都能感觉到自己有了反应，天，他恨该死的荷尔蒙！斯内普克制着自己想要抚摸上去的念头，开始背诵从一年级到七年级的学生名单，当他默念到二年级的时候，他又想到了那个该死的波比。

操！她为什么要当着德拉科说那些话！

现在德拉科知道了自己的尴尬情况，可他为什么没有任何反应？斯内普脑海中又浮现出以前的某些画面。

停！！！！不能再想了！！！

那些翻云覆雨的画面对眼前的状况没有任何帮助！尤其是他的丈夫确实擅长某种运动的时候。

该死的德拉科！！

于是斯内普又开始怨恨在自己身边睡的正香的丈夫。

平时并不懂得节制现在倒能该死的忍耐！斯内普恶毒的想恐怕这得益于他的黄金右手的帮助！哦，也许他自己现在应该去浴室解决一些多余的情绪？斯内普考虑了一下这充满诱惑的想法。

还是不行，他根本不可能在孩子们和自己丈夫熟睡的时候一个人跑到浴室去做那件事情。啊啊啊啊，该死！！

各种翻来覆去睡不着之后，斯内普只好继续默默的瞪着天花板，从二年级的学生名单开始背诵。

他开始怨恨怀孕。


	15. ♥饭 祷 爱

斯内普颇不耐烦的结束了上午最后一节魔药课。

在不需要注意力高度集中和精妙算计的理论课上，这些学生依旧让他无法忍受，或者说更加无法忍受。斯内普不明白只是把书本上的那些字句一个不漏的都砸进脑袋里这件事对于这些学生来说为什么如此之困难。看着被提问的学生像个真正的傻瓜那样张着嘴憋红了脸却一个字儿也吐不出来的时候，他压抑了很久才克制住把他变成一只只会追着自己尾巴绕圈的狗的冲动。

斯内普在课后会有些微的内疚，虽然只是一闪而过，他意识到自己有迁怒的成分在。但是在下一次的课上，他依旧会为这些学生的愚蠢而烦躁。就像现在，斯内普面无表情的看着这些五年级生几乎是垂头丧气的走出自己的教室，今天一个学生似乎是故意要考验斯内普的耐性而提出一个在他看来格外愚蠢的问题，于是斯内普毫不犹豫的给他们结结实实的上了一课。

门口传来了一阵不应该有的骚动，这显然是不合时宜的。惊呼声和说话声像是水波纹一样荡漾开来，迅速传染了所有的学生，包括那些还在教室内的。斯内普皱着眉头看着门口，他想知道究竟是什么原因能让这群小鬼还能有多余的情绪激动。

“德拉科？”斯内普情不自禁的叫了出来，随即他意识到还有学生在，“马尔福教授。”

德拉科这些天一直在法国参加全欧洲魔法学校防御体系的完善和加强会议，按日程来说，现在他应该还在法国。

“中午好，斯内普教授。” 德拉科冲着向他问好的学生们点点头，就把注意力全都集中在自己讲台后面的斯内普身上了，他用一种公子哥儿式的口吻懒洋洋的问候着。德拉科穿着一身剪裁合体的黑色西装，却并没有死气沉沉，类似缎的面料微微反着光，领口和袖口经过特殊工艺处理，微微有些褶皱，蓝宝石的袖扣和他的眼睛颜色相辉映，半长不短的铂金色头发随意的散落在额头上，脸上带着一丝笑意。

有那么一瞬间，斯内普仿佛穿越了时空，他还记得德拉科第一次在这间教室里的情形，那个梳着背头的小男孩，混合着兴奋和渴望的眼神，那么直白的看着自己。如今，那个小男孩已经穿过了时间的迷雾，和眼前的这个出色的男人合二为一。

斯内普当然知道现在的德拉科看起来是什么样子，只要听听那些女学生发出的赞叹声就能明白，他确实知道自己的丈夫看起来还不赖，但是如此切身实地的感受到他的魅力还是头一回。斯内普甚至觉得自己在德拉科的目光下有些颤抖，他的心跳加快，脸上也有些微微的发热，他回避着德拉科炙热的目光，身体紧绷了起来，体内骚动的欲望让他现在只想立刻回到卧室——

哦，天，他在想什么？

他在自己的教室里，学生还没走干净的教室里想什么！

斯内普暗自咒骂了一句，然后若无其事的说道。

“我以为会议在今天下午才结束。”

“本来是的。”德拉科一直走到讲台面前，他耸耸肩：“在我发现最后的总结比想象中更难以忍受之后，只好先行告退了。”

直等到所有的学生都离开了教室，斯内普才从讲台后缓慢的站起来，他已经怀孕五个月了，由于是双胞胎，肚子要比一般人大了不少，斯内普用袍子和咒语很好的遮掩了他的身材，德拉科扶着他，两个人走出了教室。

“你去见过校长了？”斯内普说。

“我回来去的第一个地方就是你的门口。”德拉科轻笑着说。

整整四天，斯内普不得不想尽办法忽略自己极度渴望德拉科在身边陪伴的事实。他在晚上孤独的失眠，没有德拉科在身边他几乎无法入睡，即使睡着也非常不踏实，他渴望他的体温他的味道和他的抚摸。而现在，德拉科走在他的身边，由于快到午餐时间，所有人都集中在大厅，这条僻静的楼道只有他们两个人。德拉科的体温正透过他的胳膊传到他的后背，他身上熟悉的味道让斯内普精神放松，他有些出神的看着德拉科的侧脸，直到对方转过头来，那双灰蓝眼睛对上他的。

“怎么？”

斯内普渴望的瞄了一眼德拉科的嘴唇，摇了摇头。

两个人回到房间，家养小精灵已经准备好了午餐，德拉科脱了西装外套随意的丢在沙发上，身上的衬衫却更凸显了他的身材。斯内普发现自己的目光被牢牢的锁在了德拉科的身上，而现在，那个毫不知情的人却被餐桌上的美食吸引了他的全部注意力。

“芒果布丁。”德拉科拿勺子挖了一块放到嘴里，发出了一声呻吟：“好吃。”

斯内普几乎是有些愤怒的看着他手里的布丁，他本以为到了房间之后他的丈夫会吻他，好吧，看来是没有了，并且显然的，斯内普哀怨的想，一个芒果布丁的吸引力比他怀孕的丈夫要大的多。

他愤愤的脱掉了外头的袍子，那厚厚的长袍裹在身上让他十分不舒服。斯内普没有理会德拉科叫他共进午餐的邀请，愤恨的瞥了一眼坐在餐桌前正准备吃饭的德拉科。他回到卧室，换掉了身上的衣服，穿着一件只有在家他才会穿的深蓝色棉质长睡衣，那轻柔的触感让他舒服了很多，斯内普提醒自己稍后别忘了问纳西莎哪里有好的按摩师，他需要放松一下肩膀和后背。

可是现在。

斯内普的目光投向了门外，他皱着眉头思索了一会，决定给自己的丈夫一个小小的惩罚。

斯内普一脸轻松的出现在餐桌旁，动作优雅的滑进德拉科身边的位子，他在环顾了桌子上的菜色之后，把视线转到了德拉科身上。对方正在用刀叉切着小牛排，那鲜嫩多汁的牛排似乎在德拉科的手下更加美味，斯内普不由自主的舔了舔嘴唇。

“你想吃这个？”德拉科叉起一小块牛肉，送到斯内普的嘴边。

斯内普却伸出手，拉住了德拉科的领带，轻轻的用力把有些惊讶的德拉科拉到眼前，然后吻住了他的双唇。斯内普的嘴唇湿润而柔软，舌头灵巧的探进德拉科的口腔，温热的舌头挑逗着他的感官，德拉科知道斯内普十分善于接吻，这个带着侵略却又缠绵的吻成功的挑起他的欲望，在听到斯内普轻轻的呻吟声之后，德拉科就再也停不下来了。这个男人的声音就是一副最强烈的春药，德拉科想，他可以光用声音就让他射出来。

当德拉科的手已经探进了斯内普的睡袍，斯内普却停了下来，“我想该吃午餐了。”他狡猾的看着德拉科，“也许芒果布丁确实是个不错的主意。”斯内普看起来一副跃跃欲试。

“你在勾引我。”德拉科的裤子现在显然有些不太尺寸，他换了个姿势，看着满脸愉悦表情的男人，“你故意的。”

斯内普得意的瞥了他的裤裆一眼，“抱歉让你误会了，我只是恰当的展示一下对自己丈夫归家的欢迎之意。”

德拉科大咧咧的分开自己的双腿，像个农夫那样坐在椅子里，让裤裆的凸起更加明显的展示在斯内普眼前，“显然，它感受到了。”

德拉科凑在斯内普的耳边：“承认吧，你想要。”

“我想要什么？”斯内普用一种柔滑的声音低沉的说道，“也许我想要你？要你毫不留情的占领我？用你炙热的坚硬的——”斯内普用手轻轻划过德拉科的裤裆，“深深的埋入我，用力的干我干到神志不清？”

德拉科不得不承认如果斯内普愿意，他将是世界上最会勾引人的男人。

“这就是我想要的吗？”斯内普的嘴边泛起一个狡猾的微笑，他故意慢吞吞的说“不，我只想要芒果布丁。”

德拉科挑了挑眉毛，“知道么，你吃醋的时候，可爱极了。”

“不许对我用可爱这个词！”斯内普不高兴的抱怨着。

“我们应该换个地方讨论这个话题，这里实在是，太过狭窄。”

“你应该注意到我正在吃午餐，而打扰别人用餐这种不礼貌的行为一点儿也不令人愉快。”

“哦，是嘛。”德拉科的手顺着斯内普隆起的腹部线条滑到了大腿根部，隔着布料轻揉着那凸起，然后满意的看着斯内普隐忍克制的咬着自己的下唇，发出一声呻吟。

“现在，去卧室，趁我还有自制力之前！”德拉科狠狠的捏了一把他的大腿。

这句带有强烈命令的语言让斯内普从脊椎处泛起一阵酥麻，一直延伸到他的两腿之间，他克制住自己在听到这句话之后想要服从的欲望，他看着德拉科，故意挑起一边的眉毛，他知道这样足以挑起对方的怒气，然后用一种居高临下的口吻说道。

“我拒绝。”

德拉科听到他的回答似乎并不感到意外，他甚至笑了出来。

“我应该知道你有多不合作，我亲爱的，我十分乐意给我们的闺房之乐换点花样儿。”德拉科缓缓的拉开自己的领带扔到地上，眼睛一直盯着他的丈夫，“如你所愿，”

斯内普着迷的看着德拉科脱衣服的动作，吞了吞口水。

“我会把你干到神智不清，就在这儿。”


	16. ★dirty talk

现在，通向客厅唯一的房门被德拉科亲自走过去关上。

房间里安静的几乎能听到心跳声，斯内普眼睁睁的看着德拉科把房门落了锁，于是略微不满的对他摇了摇头，“这里是餐厅。”

“我给过你机会。”德拉科挑起一边的嘴角，那似乎是一个微笑。他盯着眼前的男人，慢条斯理的解开自己的衬衫随意扔在一边。他肌肉的线条流畅又不乏男人的硬朗，他结实的身躯里似乎蕴藏着巨大的力量。德拉科走过来把斯内普圈在了他的的双臂和椅子中间，自上而下的用自己的目光抚摸着这个男人。

斯内普有着饱满宽阔的额头，无处可藏的大鼻子，他的眉心因为长年累月的皱眉而有着深深的痕迹。他饱经风霜，久经世故，皮肤蜡黄，他的容貌没有一处可以和美这个词联系起来。如果他愿意，他可以成为每个刚入学孩子的噩梦。

是的，这个男人并不英俊，甚至谈不上有何吸引人之处，可那又如何？一个纯粹的美人并不能抓住德拉科的目光，对于自小在马尔福庄园长大的他来说，早就懂得外表只是一种假象。

德拉科宠爱的吻上了那个大鼻子。这个人有着他见过的最美丽的眼睛，那黑色的，纯粹的，直接的，蕴含着丰富感情的双眼。就像现在，男人正用那双黑白分明的眼睛，以一种别人永远不会见到的柔和而炙热的目光看着他。他温柔的摩挲着男人的双唇，它们柔软而湿润，当嘴角微微翘起，他就会见到这个世界上最让他神魂颠倒的微笑。他着迷的看着他脸上的每一条皱纹，那是岁月留下的痕迹。他爱他挑起眉毛的方式，简直让人忍不住想去吻他。他爱他现在这个样子，那副毫无防备的让人沉醉其中的表情。

只有他，只有他才知道这个男人的心灵是多么的美丽和珍贵。

德拉科细细密密的吻着他的额头，亲吻他的脸颊，吻他的鼻子，最后，含住了他的嘴唇。他们的唇舌纠缠，直到双方都沉迷其中，斯内普双手攀上了德拉科的后背，德拉科的一只手抚摸着男人的后颈。然后他加深了这个吻，用一种更加挑逗的方式，于是他满意的听到斯内普情不自禁的呻吟了出来。

“你想要我。”德拉科轻轻的咬住自己丈夫的耳朵，用牙齿恼人的磨蹭。

男人既没承认也没否认，只是报复性的咬了一口德拉科的脖子。

“真热情。”

斯内普感到有些紧张，他更习惯在他们的卧室和德拉科亲热，那里更加的私密和幽暗。不像这里，充满了阳光。让他们能够清楚的看清彼此的每一个表情和身上的每一寸线条。

德拉科解开他的睡衣，轻舔着男人平时不易看到的脖颈，舌头在他的喉头处打转，品尝他每寸肌肤的味道，然后满意的看着它们变红最后形成一个紫色的吻痕。西佛勒斯在德拉科的亲吻中，觉得全身都渐渐的热了起来，他能感到丈夫炙热的双手在他的身上温柔的爱抚。

德拉科的双手轻柔的在已经隆起的腹部上缓慢的抚摸，安抚着西佛勒斯的情绪，他感到男人已经完全的放松了下来。他近乎是虔诚的吻上了腹部的顶端，然后伸出舌头顺着弧线下滑，一直滑到了男人的两腿之间。斯内普咬着下唇，难耐的发出了一声呻吟。

“哦，draco——”男人的声音近似耳语的轻叹。

德拉科在男人炙热的目光中，脱掉了身上的最后一件衣服。赤裸着身体得意的冲男人挑挑眉，然后把斯内普从椅子中轻柔的拉到自己怀里，几乎是用身体半强迫的才让别扭的男人坐在餐桌上。

斯内普略微惊讶的发现餐桌的表面不知什么时候变成了一张柔软的垫子，即使如此他还是愤愤的瞪了一眼自己的丈夫。由于怀孕，他的双腿并不能顺利的并拢，甚至不能像平时那样轻易的挺直脊背。他无法保持良好的坐姿，那甜蜜的负担让他不得不用双手撑着身后的垫子才能稳妥的坐在那儿，他修长的双腿微微的分开，垂在桌面下。

德拉科故意后退几步欣赏这难得的画面，几块阳光透过玻璃窗照在斯内普的身上。男人的身体修长而优雅，肌肉的起伏并不明显，而隆起的腹部线条让他有一种难以言喻的吸引力。他就那样坐在那里，全身沐浴在阳光下，由于不习惯这种毫无遮拦的赤裸而有些羞涩。黑色的头发在阳光下和白色的肌肤形成强烈的对比。男人瞪了德拉科一眼，却让德拉科感到下腹一紧，他歪起嘴角，下流的吹了声口哨。

“德拉科！”

“你真美。”德拉科由衷的赞叹。

他走到男人面前，故意用舌头舔了一圈自己的嘴唇，然后洋洋得意的看着男人明显因为这充满情欲暗示的动作而微微颤抖，很好。德拉科让男人躺在软垫上，双腿分开，然后用自己的嘴唇包裹住了他的分身。

德拉科用舌尖挑逗的画着圈儿，直到斯内普难耐的扭动着身躯才坏心的吞下整个阴茎，不紧不慢的吸吮着，斯内普发出断断续续的呻吟声，被挑起的欲望逐渐控制了全身，他感觉全然用不上力气，所有的感官都被德拉科控制着，酥麻感顺着脊椎汇集到双腿之间，他想要更多，可是德拉科却故意的放慢速度，他全身都被吊在这种想要的感觉里欲罢不能。

德拉科沾满润滑剂的手指在男人的入口处缓慢的按摩，他一点一点的侵入进去，灼热的肠道立刻裹紧了他的手指。他能感到男人已经沉浸在情欲中，不够，还不够，他要他更加开放。

斯内普觉得自己快被折磨疯了，德拉科每一下进出都让他全身发颤，却该死的只是轻轻的磨蹭一下立刻离开。

“——德拉科——”

“嗯？”

“。。。。。。。”

“你说什么？”

“。。要你——”

“要我的什么？”

斯内普无力的看着自己的丈夫，他现在只想疯狂的要他的丈夫和他做爱，而不是在这聊天，他伸手抓住德拉科的手臂，喘息着说，“要你——要你现在立刻和我做爱！要你用力的干我！要你不停的满足我！该死的！！”

德拉科眯起了眼睛，因为斯内普的这几句话他简直硬的都要爆炸了，他克制着自己的欲望，可不想因为自己的急躁而伤到男人和他们的孩子。

“我们今天得从后面。”德拉科让斯内普站在餐桌前，背对着自己，双手扶着软垫。

“很好。”德拉科吻着男人光洁的后背，拉过他的腰，缓缓的挤了进去。

“啊，梅林——”斯内普感到全身一阵战栗，叹息着叫了出来。

德拉科故意顶了一下，“我不可想听到你喊别的男人的名字。”

然后他前后动了起来，他故意全部抽出再缓慢的挤进去，滑腻而又灼热的肠道紧紧的吸附着他的阴茎，他不由自主的捏着那圆润的屁股，控制着自己想要奋力抽插的冲动。

身体被填满的感觉几乎让斯内普站立不住，随着他丈夫的每一次进出，都让他想要更多，他不由自主的随着节奏迎合着。德拉科每次都准确的撞击着那个点，缓慢而有节奏的撞击。该死的他就不能快一点儿吗！斯内普难耐的扭动着腰肢，屁股上却挨了一下。

“别急，我的宝贝儿。”德拉科舔了一口斯内普的脊背，一只手伸到前面挑逗着男人的勃起。

斯内普全身都沉浸在欲望之中，他再也没有对他身体的控制权，他的一切都在德拉科的手中，长时间沉浸在快感中让他丧失了所有的自制力和引以为傲的冷静。他不由自主的呻吟，他几乎忘记了自己是在哪里，他全部的感受只有德拉科的体温和他带来的快感。那缓慢的快感逐渐的累积让他不能自己，全身几乎都融化了。

“求，求你——”他啜泣出声。

德拉科忽然加快了速度，用力的顶着那一点。斯内普立刻被如潮水一般的快感席卷了，他身体的每一个细胞都充满着极致的快乐，他只能跟着感觉尖叫出声，不停的喘息，难耐的呻吟。随着德拉科的撞击，高潮像是龙卷风一般迅猛而有力的席卷了他的全身，他不由自主的颤抖着，甚至不知道自己在胡言乱语的说着什么。

感受到斯内普体内的挤压，德拉科在无比的快感中快速的抽插直到猛烈的射了出来。

斯内普全身瘫软，任由德拉科把他抱在怀里，两个人躺在软垫上等待着高潮余韵的褪去。现在，斯内普觉得他连一根手指都抬不起来。每根神经都在叹息着满足，他懒洋洋的闭着眼睛躺在丈夫的手臂上，梅林的蛋蛋，这场性爱可真。。。带劲儿。

“你真贪心，把我吸的一滴不剩，我都被你榨干了！”德拉科在他耳边吃吃的笑着说。

斯内普想说话，才发觉声音是嘶哑的。

“我才没‘吸’你。”

“我是说你下面那——”

斯内普转头吻住了德拉科，天知道他会说出些什么来，他知道他的丈夫在床上有些‘特别’的小癖好，不过不代表他喜欢在光天化日之下听他的那些‘小情话’。

“我爱死你的叫床声了，差点让我射出来。”德拉科继续在他耳边用一种下流的语气说道。

“我不叫！床！”

“那这些是什么？”德拉科开始惟妙惟肖的模仿起斯内普的叫声，“德拉科，快点儿，我要——用力——就是那里——快——啊 啊啊 啊”

“闭嘴！”

“我得用储思盆——”

“噢！”斯内普懊恼的打断他，“拜托别告诉我你想要做什么！”

德拉科搂着斯内普忍不住笑了起来，他们两个舒服的分享着彼此的体温和拥抱，斯内普感到有些舒适的疲倦涌了上来。

“为什么不去泡个澡然后上床睡一会儿呢？”德拉科吻着他的手指，“我知道你下午没课。”

德拉科的提议诱惑着他，一个舒服的热水澡？斯内普慵懒的伸了个懒腰，眼睛看着他丈夫，“你去放水。”

“遵命，我的主人。”

德拉科赤裸着身体假模假样的给斯内普行了个礼，打开房门走了出去。斯内普懒洋洋的坐了起来，阳光照的他有些睁不开眼睛，他找到自己的魔杖，刚刚把餐厅恢复为原状德拉科就神色古怪的出现在门口，身上还穿着一件略显正规长袍。

“德拉科？”斯内普疑惑的看着他。

“亲爱的。”德拉科快速的说，“你穿好衣服再出来。”说完，不等他反应过来就转身走了。

斯内普系着睡袍的扣子，德拉科到底吃错什么药了？他——

“纳西莎！！”

他突然想起来今天中午约了纳西莎马尔福！因为德拉科的突然回来他彻底给忘的一干二净！天哪！斯内普开始飞速的回想德拉科到底有没有给餐厅下个静音咒，反正他是没有！别说静音咒，就是刚才有人推门而入他也保证不会注意到！梅林！

斯内普的脸色十分难看，他深吸了一口气，他不可能永远躲在餐厅里不见人。现在只希望纳西莎那能够进教材的贵族礼仪让她能够装聋作哑。于是斯内普整整头发，打开门走了出去。

“卢修斯？”他真不应该开着飞路！斯内普的明显连声调都变了，操！怎么是他？

客厅里十分安静，卢修斯马尔福正舒服的坐在斯内普的沙发里，手上拿着一本书，津津有味的阅读着。他环顾了一下四周，没看见他的丈夫。该死的！

卢修斯抬起头，目光缓慢而犀利的打量了一番面前的人，这才慢条斯理的说，“西佛勒斯，”他站起身来走到斯内普的身边，好像十分关心，“你看起来似乎——累坏了。”

斯内普哼了一声，快速的走到单人沙发里坐下，不打算跟马尔福提出的问题过多纠缠：“如果我没记错的话，约我的是纳西莎。”

“非常不幸的，”卢修斯脸上可没有一点可惜的表情，他玩味的看着他的老朋友，递给他一个烫金的信封。

斯内普快速的读完里面的信，简直觉得荒谬绝伦。该死的女人！什么叫做裁缝弄错了她衣服上配线的颜色？金色和浅金色有个毛的区别？梅林保佑她的脑子她为什么要找一个麻瓜的裁缝 ？？就因为她没有一件合适的新衣服所以她不好意思见他？！梅林的屁股！他什么时候关心过女人的裙子问题了？即使跟米勒娃认识了将近三十年他甚至从不记得她袍子的颜色！

“显然她的注意力放错了地方！”斯内普愤愤的说。

“女人的注意力从来不同于男人。”卢修斯仿佛暗示什么似的，看着他身上的睡袍。

“让我们谈话有点效率？”斯内普不耐烦的催促，他可不想在现在这种状况下应付一个卢修斯。

于是铂金男人叫出了两个家养小精灵，在斯内普开口之前说道：“纳西莎让我转告你一定不要客气。”

“我要那么多家养小精灵干什么？”家里已经有一个了，他又不是住在庄园！

“显然她认为两个孩子都要得到无微不至的照顾。”卢修斯不以为意的耸耸肩。不过是两个家养小精灵，他挥了一下魔杖，那两个小精灵又‘啪’的一声消失了。

斯内普扶额，“替我谢！谢！纳西莎。”

“我的荣幸。”

两个人又聊了一会，卢修斯起身告辞。

“西佛勒斯。”卢修斯手里抓着飞路粉，一只脚几乎已经踏进了壁炉。

“嗯？”

“我几乎要嫉妒德拉科了。”说完，消失在绿色的火焰中。


	17. Summer has come and passed

生活似乎变得稳重起来。

虽然哈利认为沉稳这个词跟他的人生没什么缘分，但所有的事情都在逐渐的改变，就连亚瑟也在某天开玩笑似的说哈利你长大了。

这让哈利有点不愉快，好像他以前一直就像个孩子一样不懂事似的。哈利不得不意识到pearl的出现让他改变了很多，在不知不觉中。他会在休假的时候去霍格沃兹看望pearl，和她呆上一整天也不够。这是他和斯内普都十分赞同的一件事。说真的，他没有想过斯内普几乎可以说是痛快的答应他的请求，他以为他会刁难一番自己，可是没有。

那个男人让他感到既熟悉又陌生。

还不到清晨六点，哈利就已经醒了，今天是他去看pearl的日子。在pearl之前，他从不认为会有一个女人在他的心中占有如此之重的位置。

季节已经进入深秋，周围的色彩一下子浓重了起来。禁林那些深红色金黄色墨绿色的树叶像是某个喜欢用绚烂色彩的油画家笔下的作品，色彩鲜艳而跳跃。哈利骑着火驽箭在空中翱翔，没有人会不喜欢飞行，他想。这种在空中乘风自由飞翔无与伦比的感觉让他沉醉其中。他从空中领略了秋季禁林的风光，飞过魁地奇球场，朝着沐浴在一片橘红色朝阳中的霍格沃兹城堡奔驰，那感觉就像是回家。

哈利在门口跳下火驽箭，心满意足的走进了城堡的大门。这是个平凡的周三，已经过了早餐时间，学生们都在各自的教室里上课。哈利穿过寂静而宽阔的走廊，听着脚步声回荡在这个古老的城堡里，他心情愉悦的来到了目的地，在沉重的木门上敲了两下。

“哈利！”pearl一张笑脸出现在门口。

哈利蹲下亲了亲女孩的脸颊，然后有些惊讶的看见屋内斯内普的身影。他没想到会在这里看见他，斯内普总是很忙。前几次都是德拉科在。

“早上好，西佛勒斯。”偶尔的几次见面都是匆匆一瞥，来不及好好说上几句话，他想见这个男人的渴望和想见pearl一样强烈。

“早上好，波特。”斯内普看了他一眼。他似乎被羊皮纸埋了起来，面前的书桌上和地上堆的到处都是。

“你今天没课？”

“显然。”

通常哈利会带着pearl和scorpio去室外，霍格沃兹周围的花园和草地很适合小孩子们，有时候也会去有求必应室。Pearl非常疼爱Scorpio，无论去哪里都会带着scorpio。女孩会非常有耐心的和自己的弟弟做游戏或者讲故事，回应男孩那些并不好懂的句子。哈利并不介意带着两个孩子，虽然他们的初衷是让哈利和pearl通过相处逐渐熟悉彼此，这样在某个注定的时刻告诉女孩实情会容易接受的多。

既然马尔福可以视波特的孩子如己出，哈利自然也会照看德拉科的孩子。孩子就是孩子，和大人的任何恩怨都无关，而且scorpio确实是个招人爱的小家伙。

“爸爸，我们今天可以呆在家里吗？”pearl充满恳求的说。

“pearl，哈利在休息日特地来照看你们——”

“可是爸爸，难得你今天休息，我想跟你在一起，我保证，绝对不会打扰你的工作的！求你了爸爸。”pearl的语气中带着些楚楚可怜和小心翼翼，黑色的大眼睛里充满了渴望甚至还有泪水，仿佛只要她的爸爸拒绝她，那些泪水马上就会变成泪珠掉下来。

“pearl——”斯内普叹了口气，有些无可奈何的看着自己的女儿。他清楚的知道这个小精灵是多么善于利用自己的优势，靠这样的表情多少次成功的从各种惩罚中脱身，他明知不该上当，但是——

“不能打扰我的工作，明白吗？如果你不遵守这条规定，那么我会立刻让哈利带着你们去别的地方玩，好吗？”斯内普尽量严肃的说。

“太好了爸爸！这个世界上我最爱你了！”女孩肆无忌惮的撒娇，眼泪飞快的消失了，脸上的笑容足以让最明亮的阳光都失色，她缠着父亲在他的脸上亲了好几口之后才心满意足的罢手。

斯内普翘起了嘴角，一个小小的微笑出现在他的脸上。

“波特，今天恐怕要麻烦你屈居在我家了，他们自己的房间在隔壁。而通常pearl喜欢在起居室消磨她的各种游戏。麻烦你用个静音咒，需要什么就叫家养小精灵。”

“你刚才还叫我哈利，现在又变成波特了。”哈利半真半假的抱怨。

“我认为波特这个称呼更加合适些。”斯内普看了一眼他们的女儿，婉转的说。

“为什么？”pearl好奇的问道。

“亲爱的，随便插话是非常不礼貌的行为，我想我教过你。”斯内普警告似地看着他们的女儿。

Pearl调皮的吐了吐舌头，“对不起。”

哈利则明智的转换了话题，他可不想在女儿面前引发一场争论。

起居室宽敞而明亮，整个装饰风格在哈利看来更趋向于麻瓜的风格。足够盛下两个成年人舒适的站在里面的高大壁炉前，铺着酒红色基调的地毯。一个看起舒适的让人想立刻坐在上面的三人沙发，对面放着两把皮制的软垫座椅。似乎是为了孩子们的需要并没有放置茶几。整个室内色调温暖而舒适。

能够在父亲的陪伴下渡过美好的一天让pearl感到十分满足，她和scorpio坐在起居室壁炉前的地毯上，地上堆满了他们的玩具。Pearl轻声细语的陪着自己的弟弟玩彩色积木，让玩具蛇在地上扭来扭去，或者让小鸟飞起来逗的scorpio咯咯笑，每当这个时候，哈利总是为女儿所表现出的创造力而感到惊讶。他小的时候可从来没尝试过让任何玩具变的像真的一样。

两个小孩沉浸在自己的游戏世界中，哈利感到一阵平静的幸福，一股无以伦比的满足感充满了他的全身。过去这些年他曾经在世界各地行走，他去探险去寻找刺激去尝试各种新鲜事物。不知从何时起那些旅途和未知的景色逐渐不再能吸引他，哈利开始渴望找到一个能让他感到平静的地方，一个能让他从心里感到满足的人。

他现在才明白，他一直寻找的，就在眼前。

哈利的目光不由得看向了斯内普。他坐在起居室的玻璃窗前，显然那是他的临时办公场所，维多利亚风格的书桌和周围的家具格格不入。明媚的阳光笼罩着他的全身，男人正一脸认真的看着手里的羊皮纸，哈利猜测那是某个年级的魔药作业。他穿着一件近乎黑色的深紫色袍子，优美的颈项没有被衣领包裹，头发柔顺的垂在脸颊的两侧，他一只手拿着羽毛笔，快速的在羊皮纸上写着些什么。

“我猜那是格兰芬多的作业。”女孩儿不以为意的说。

“为什么？”哈利几乎是条件反射般的反问道。

“爸爸的眉头皱的那么紧，只有格兰芬多才能做到。”pearl撅着嘴说，似乎不太高兴。

“也可能是斯莱特林。”哈利开玩笑的说，“亲爱的，魔药学作业可不那么容易。”

“一定是格兰芬多。”pearl笃定的说，“拉文克劳的羊皮纸是最长的，赫奇帕奇的话爸爸会写很多评语，通常看斯莱特林的作业的时候爸爸总是会一边称赞他们一边只打个分数，只有格兰芬多的作业让他不愉快。”说着还耸了耸肩膀。

小姑娘老成的语气让哈利忍俊不禁，他按照pearl说的那样观察着斯内普，男人的表情十分严肃甚至有些不耐烦。然后他忽然注意到斯内普的右手总是会习惯性的抚摸他的腹部。在每份作业批改的间隙，或者是看着羊皮纸的时候，他几乎是无意识的在做着这样的动作。

‘难道他身体不舒服？’哈利在想周三斯内普上午没课的可能性有多大，还是他因为身体不适所以才会休息？

“pearl。”哈利轻轻叫了一声女儿，“西弗勒斯是不是肚子，我是说——”哈利想着怎么说才会不让女孩担心。

Pearl转头看着哈利满脸的惊讶：“你能看到吗？”

“什么？”

Pearl扭头看了自己的父亲好一会儿，才撅着嘴说：“你怎么看到的？”

“亲爱的，我没弄明白你在说什么。”哈利一头雾水。

“爹地用了一个咒语，可是这样一来连我也看不到爸爸的肚子了，你有什么特别的咒语吗？你一定要告诉我。我想和小宝宝们说话，可爸爸总是不让我看。” pearl显然对哈利的‘咒语’产生了浓厚的兴趣。

“宝贝儿，你把我弄晕了，小宝宝们？”哈利忽然有一种很不好的预感。

“是呀，小宝宝们，爹地说我们很快就会有弟弟或者妹妹了，他们住在爸爸的肚子里，我以前也住在那里。”女孩儿欢快的说。

哈利感到自己的胃在向下沉，pearl又说了些什么他几乎都没听进去。他眼睛死死的盯着不远处男人的腹部，那里如往常一样平坦。哈利轻轻念了个咒语之后，眼前的景象让他吃了一惊。

明显隆起的腹部线条让男人看起来有些奇怪，他一只手保护性的放在圆润的腹部上方，看起来有几分脆弱却又惊人的美丽。哈利从来没见过男人是如何孕育生命的，他除了赞叹惊讶震撼之外没有详细的语言能形容他现在的心情。

“是的宝贝儿，是有这样的咒语。”哈利看着自己的女儿，“不过你还太小无法使用它。”

Pearl懊恼的叹息了一声，“我简直要迫不及待的长大了！”

接下来的时间哈利都在恍惚中度过，斯内普怀孕这个消息对他来讲过于震撼。他没想过会亲眼看到斯内普怀着马尔福的孩子而不是他的，他为这个事实而感到一阵揪心的难过。他的心里像是压了一块大石头，让他喘不过气来，胃里也像拧紧了一样，哈利感到沮丧和失落，像是他的整个世界忽然失去了全部的希望，剩下的日子只有黑暗一样。

哈利不知道自己该怎么撑过这剩下的一天，一直到下午两个孩子去睡午觉，他才终于不用强颜欢笑，任由自己沉浸在这悲伤的情绪中。

“波特，你现在方便谈谈吗？”斯内普有些慵懒的坐在沙发里，身后靠着一个柔软的垫子。

哈利并不知道斯内普要说些什么，于是坐在他对面的椅子上，安静的等着男人开口。

“关于那个咒语。”斯内普拿出一张羊皮纸递给哈利。

“那个怀孕的咒语？”

斯内普点点头，“我查找了几乎能够找到的所有文献，那是一条存在时间非常长的咒语，出处并不清楚。这条咒语似乎自巫师一出现就存在。”斯内普陷入了回忆中，“我和几位在咒语方面颇有造诣的巫师一起尝试分析它作用的原理，遗憾的是，我们并没找到。这条咒语具有蓬勃的生命力，需要施咒者具有坚定的信念和足够的魔力，并且。”斯内普停顿了一下，似乎在找一个合适的词语。

“在夫妻中使用这条咒语并不困难，当双方均为男性的时候，只有当被施咒者具有足够的忍耐力，这条咒语才会有作用。”

“足够的忍耐力？”

斯内普挑挑眉，“毕竟男性身体本身并非为孕育后代而准备的，并非每个巫师都能承受这个。”

“但是，咒语本身怎么判断哪个人可以而哪个人不行？”

“不知道。”斯内普自己显然也不满意这个回答，“当咒语最开始出现的时候，是巫师根据自然原始的力量所创造的。与其说是创造，更恰当的说法不如说是引导出大自然本身的力量。这样原始的咒语能够流传到今天的非常稀少，如今的巫师很难解读原始咒语，我们只能一知半解的使用。”

“你是说，这条咒语是一个原始咒语？”

“我们几个人都这样认为。”

哈利默默的看着斯内普，他不知道该说些什么。一切的开始只不过是个意外的巧合，“我没想到会是这样。”

“我们也没有想到。”斯内普轻轻叹息，“之后我们又联系了几位其他国家颇有威望的咒术师，希望能继续研究，毕竟原始咒语所携带的信息并非它所显示出的结果那样简单。”

斯内普似乎有些疲倦，他的头倚在沙发的靠背上，双腿微微向前伸展。哈利很少看到男人如此不在意坐姿的形态，他总是腰背挺直的端坐在各类座椅上。哈利起身坐在了男人身边。

“也许这么说有些自私，但是，我不后悔使用那个咒语。”哈利看着斯内普软软的说，“它带给我一个美好的女儿。”

“是的。”斯内普的嗓音柔和，“它带给我最美丽的结果，我爱她。”

“我可以？”哈利伸出手放在斯内普的腹部上方，征求着对方的同意。

斯内普微微瞪大了眼睛。他不记得他告诉过波特他现在的状况。

“我从没见过你怀着pearl时的样子，我是个笨蛋，我错过了这辈子最美好的事情。”哈利轻轻的说，“我原本可以是第一个知道我们女儿存在的人，我没有给她讲过故事，我没有照顾过你，在你最需要我的时候我不在你的身边，我错过了她的出生，她长第一颗牙，她的第一个微笑，她第一次开口说话，她的第一步行走，我错过了很多很多。” 哈利的眼睛里充满了泪水，心里酸楚难过。

男人温和的看着他，轻轻的拉过哈利的手，放在自己的腹部上。

哈利为那柔软又坚实的触感而惊讶，他的心里既感到对生命的敬畏又带着些好奇。

“我知道我现在说多少对不起也无济于事，我不知道该怎么弥补这一切。”

“都已经过去了，哈利，你不必再自责。”

“可是我爱你，我一直爱你，直到现在我才发现我是个傻瓜，竟然就那么离开。” 泪水无声无息的滑过哈利的脸庞，他执拗而绝望的看着男人。

斯内普有些惊讶的看着哈利，“我没想到你——。”男人摇了摇头，“我以为我们都在往前走。”

“是的。”哈利说，“我尝试过开始新的生活，直到我再次看见你，我才发现，你才是我真正想要的，我想和你在一起和我们的女儿一起。”

男人长久的注视着哈利，黑色的眼睛温柔而坚定。

“哈利，我——”


	18. 王子的故事

男人长久的注视着哈利，黑色的眼睛温柔而坚定。

“哈利，我——”

壁炉里忽然冒出一阵绿色的魔法火焰，两个人的目光不约而同的转向了墙边的壁炉。

穿着银灰色袍子的德拉科从壁炉里稳步走了出来。

“德拉科。”斯内普的声音里带着不易察觉的惊讶，显然，这个时间，他的丈夫不应该出现在这里。

德拉科没有想到会看见哈利，身形微微顿了一下，快的几乎让人察觉不到。他优雅的跟哈利打了个招呼，似乎完全没看见对方放在自己丈夫腹部上的右手。他挑起了一边的嘴角，灰蓝色的眼睛看着自己的丈夫带着些戏谑，以一种不紧不慢的优雅步伐来到斯内普的身边，然后毫不犹豫的占领了他的双唇。

斯内普完全没有想到这不是一个礼节性的亲吻。德拉科的手扣着男人的后脑，用力的把他推向自己，另一只手则占有性的圈住了男人的肩膀。他缓慢而深情的亲吻着怀中的男人，像是跳着慵懒的华尔兹，直到对方因为这个吻而浅浅的呻吟，双手也攀上了他的后背，才意犹未尽的结束这个吻。

哈利才意识到自己的手还放在斯内普的身上，他默默的收回自己的右手，但显然除了他自己并没有人意识到他的动作。他并不想看面前的两个男人亲吻，其中一个还是他爱的人。但是他的目光又不由自主的被他们所吸引，他还是头一次看见斯内普亲吻别人。男人的眼睛轻轻的闭上，黑色的睫毛又浓又密，他柔软的双唇被另一个男人宣布了所有权。哈利愤怒的想要分开他们，可是心里又有个悲凉的声音告诉他，他只能眼睁睁的这么看着，因为他连吃醋的权利都没有。

你算是他的什么人？哈利自嘲的想，是你自己先放手的。

“这个时间你该在某个教室上课。”斯内普的双唇红润，声音里多了几分慵懒，他挑眉看着自己的丈夫，当然知道刚才那个吻的意思。

德拉科恢复了他一贯的神情， “现在是课间休息。”他召唤来了家养小精灵，从口袋里拿出一个盒子恢复成正常大小递给它。斯内普认出了盒子上的商标，那是一家麻瓜蛋糕店的标志，只有在伦敦才能买到。他不由得惊讶的看着他的丈夫——他只是早晨在餐桌上随意的说了一句想吃那家蛋糕店的蓝莓芝士派！

“请原谅我无法亲自招待您。”德拉科傲慢的冲哈利点了点头，“这显然不是一个男主人该有的待客之道，但我还有课要上，在我家请不要拘礼，玩儿的愉快。”

“谢谢。”哈利表情复杂。

斯内普从沙发上站起身来，和德拉科走到门口，“别吃太多派，不然晚上又该不好好吃饭了。”德拉科轻轻捏了捏男人的下巴，宠溺的说。

“哦，德拉科。”斯内普抱怨他的丈夫又提起这件事，这段时间他胃口特别好，吃东西根本无法节制，吃太多零食导致正餐的时候反而吃不下多少。而他的这个坏习惯很快被pearl有样学样。“那你就不该买。”

德拉科坏笑着在男人唇上吻了一下，嘟哝了一句“怎么舍得。”随后走出房门去上课了。

斯内普低头掠过一个羞涩的微笑。

屋里忽然安静了下来，两个人都默契的没有继续刚才的话题。

斯内普回到书桌旁，整理着那堆作业。哈利默默的注视着窗边的男人，两个人的距离这么近却又那么遥远。记忆忽然不请自来，在霍格沃兹渡过的七年时光中，几乎每天都有男人的身影。哈利记得男人从没有任何关心神色却总是保护着自己，男人的感情如深水静流般不动声色。

他习惯了，他习惯回头就能看到他的身影，他把那视为理所当然，无须费力即可得到的。他没有想过该如何珍惜如何维护如何回馈，他掠夺他索取他要他想要的一切。他们总是说他充满了运气，哈利想，也许他真的比别人多一些好运，但是在无休止的挥霍中，那些运气似乎被他消耗光了。

当他不再因为伏地魔的存在而保护他，当他不用再命令的约束下呆在他身边的时候，哈利才后知后觉的察觉到，他把他弄丢了。

夕阳的余晖似乎点燃了半边的天空。

哈利如往常时间一般告辞，西弗勒斯点点头说我送你。

Pearl和Scorpio跟在父亲的身边跑来跑去，两个人不时发出的笑声像是天底下最美妙的音乐。西弗勒斯温柔的看着两个孩子的身影，静静的走在哈利的身边。

“我很抱歉。”斯内普的声音低沉，全然没有平时的圆滑和讽刺。

“不，应该道歉的是我，西弗勒斯，我太冒失了。”哈利哀伤的说，似乎想要挤出一个笑容，却失败了。

“哈利，你今天所看到的我，不仅仅是以前你所认识的斯内普。孩子们和德拉科如同你一样在我的生命中留下了不可磨灭的痕迹，但是，他们重新塑造了西弗勒斯.斯内普这个人。”

“如果我们没有暑假时候的重逢，如果没有pearl的存在，我们今天就只是两条平行线而已。”

“不！” 哈利无力的摇摇头，声音中带着些怀念，“我的整个六年级都在为混血王子神魂颠倒，你是我真正意义上第一个爱上的人，感情是无法说假话的。”

“有时候我们十几岁时所爱上的人，不一定就是和我们终老的对象。”

哈利看着眼前的男人，他自从11岁便认识这个男人，他们曾经互相扶持着经历了最艰难的日子，他们曾经拥有彼此的爱。

“我想，我终究是错过了。”哈利挣扎着移开他的视线，看着走廊的墙壁。

“珍惜你所拥有的。”斯内普轻轻捏了一下哈利的手臂，又很快的退回到自己原来的位置，继续往前走着。

两个人走出城堡的大门，Pearl和Scorpio不知道从哪里钻了出来。小女孩一脸热切的看着哈利，脸颊因为跑动而红彤彤的，“哈利，你会再来陪我玩儿吗？”

“当然，为什么这么问？”哈利蹲了下来，视线和女孩平行。

“你不开心。”pearl小声的说，“是不是我又淘气了？”

哈利惊讶的瞪大了眼睛，他没想到小孩子的心思如此敏感又细腻， “当然不是，我只是，想起了一些往事。”

“不开心的事吗？”

哈利摇摇头，吻了吻女孩的两颊，“谢谢你，宝贝儿。”

“别客气。”pearl伸出两条小小的胳膊，搂住了哈利的脖子，给了他一个紧紧的拥抱。“所以你会再来的，对吗？”女孩的眼睛里毫不掩饰着期待，她紧张的等待着哈利的答复。

“我保证。”哈利举起一只手，“用格兰芬多的荣耀保证。”

Pearl立刻毫不吝啬的绽放了一个最灿烂的笑容，那笑容感染着哈利，他不知不觉的也笑了出来。

哈利看着西弗勒斯，他有很多话想跟他说，还有很多话从没有告诉过他。最终，千言万语只化成了一句再见。

“再见。”斯内普柔和的嗓音融化在绚丽的晚霞中，哈利骑上火驽箭飞出去很远，那句话似乎还回荡在他的耳边。周围的景色模糊了起来，他想他在哭，他把男人远远的甩在身后，好像这样就能让男人离开他的心。他不敢回头，也无法回头。

哈利明白，他终于失去了西弗勒斯。

尾声

“。。。。。。于是王子和公主就过着幸福的生活。”德拉科确认两个小家伙都已经睡熟，合上了手中的童话书，轻手轻脚的从孩子们的房间里退出来。回到了自己的卧室。

“他们睡了？”床上，他的丈夫正翻看着一本厚厚的书。德拉科点点头，凑在了男人身边，“在看什么？”

“我在想给他们的名字。” 斯内普叹了口气，看着自己已经十分庞大即将生产的肚子，“我现在觉得自己像一条搁浅的鲸鱼。”

德拉科忍不住笑了出来，“要是真有鲸鱼搁浅，你肯定马上移形换影到那里去收集原料。”

德拉科拿过斯内普手里的书，是《名字大全》，他若无其事的说，“卢修斯已经想好了几个名字，你要参考一下吗？”

斯内普怀疑的看着他，“卢修斯已经定了名字？”

“他一直对这件事很热心。”德拉科不以为意的耸耸肩，“我想用prince当其中一个男孩的中间名。”

“如果都是女孩呢？”

德拉科忽然暧昧的笑了。

“你！！”斯内普愣了几秒钟之后恍然大悟，“你让波比告诉了你他们的性别！”

德拉科既没承认也没否认。

“我不想听，别告诉我。”斯内普赌气的想要翻身，却根本动不了，只好无可奈何的盯着自己的肚子皱眉头

“遵命，我的王子。”德拉科边说边站了起来，风流倜傥的对斯内普行了个标准的宫廷礼，简直就像个自命不凡的花花公子哥儿。

斯内普瞥了他的丈夫一眼，重新把书放在手中打开，仔细的查阅起来。过了好一会，才低声说，“用prince很好。”

德拉科笑的满足而得意，情不自禁的吻住了正在看书的男人。

end


	19. 番外

LOVELOVE小剧场之~Mobile phone~ 

“什么事？”典型的斯内普式不耐烦的口气

“是我，你们到了酒店吗？”

“是的，刚刚到。”

“一切还顺利吗？”

“还好。”斯内普边说边往另一个客厅走去，声音逐渐听不清楚了，哈利的好奇心被强烈的勾了起来，他悄悄的念了一个咒语，不动声色的继续听着隔壁斯内普的对话。

“我一直在等你的电话，你答应过我一到伦敦就给我电话的，果然还是忘了。”

“。。。。。。当然不是，不，不是的。”斯内普的声音多了几分尴尬：“我没记住你的电话号码，该死的不许笑！”电话那头传来了闷笑声。

“好吧好吧我不笑了。”

“会议还顺利吗？”

“别提这个，他们让人头痛的固执。”

“你知道他们一向如此，我以为你已经习惯了。”

“我永远不会习惯这个。”

“我很高兴听你这么说。”

“才三天，可我已经很想念Scorpio和Pearl了。”

“是的，我也想念他们。”

“我更想你。”

“恩，我知道。”

“会议一结束我就带他们去看你”

“我不认为这是个好主意。”

“你不想看见我们吗？”

“可是，不，我又不是来旅游，你不能带他们来。”

“哦，也许你更想我一个人去？享受一下二人世界什么的？”

斯内普轻轻笑了起来：“也许。”

“我的梅林，你在跟我调情！”

“如你所愿。”

“告诉我西弗勒斯，你现在穿的是什么？”

“不，我讨厌在电话里跟你玩这个游戏。”

“让我来猜一猜，你脱掉了你的袍子，解开了衬衫，而我帮你拉开皮带，然后我看到了什么？嗯，现在我只想让你穿着我的味道。。。。”

“。。。。停下，Draco”斯内普近乎耳语的说。

“你确定让我现在停下吗？”

“请。”

“这真折磨人！”

斯内普咬住了自己的下唇。

“会议一结束我就立刻去见你。”

“知道了。”斯内普结束了通话。

LOVELOVE小剧场~接吻和宠物~ 

德拉克马尔福下午的课程结束后，去米勒娃那里接pearl。

“爹地~~”pearl高兴的扑向德拉科，搂着父亲的脖子把自己深深的埋进他怀里，可怜兮兮的说：“我整整一天没见到你了，我想你。”

“我也想你亲爱的，跟米勒娃夫人说再见，我们要回去了。”德拉科亲了亲女儿的额头。于是pearl像个小淑女那样对米勒娃行了个礼，然后把自己的手乖巧的伸进德拉科的手心里，让父亲领着自己回他们的房间。

一路上pearl滔滔不绝的给德拉科讲着她在一天中发生的所有事，最后她问德拉科：“爹地，什么是结婚?”

“告诉我你从哪儿听来这个词儿的？”德拉科挑了挑眉毛。

“杰西卡说她以后要和伊杜结婚，什么是结婚？”pearl的大眼睛看着德拉科，这个词困扰了她整整一天，她问了杰西卡，可是杰西卡只是红着脸笑，她又不敢问米勒娃。

德拉科脑子里想起了那两个学生是谁，格兰芬多的两个七年级生，好吧，看来米勒娃又让格兰芬多的学生帮忙看着这个小丫头了。

“结婚，就是两个人永远的生活在一起。”

“生活？”

“就是住在一起。”德拉科解释。

“两个人永远住在一起？”pearl的眼睛闪闪发亮。

“是的。”

小姑娘高兴的叫了起来：“那pearl也要结婚！pearl要和爸爸结婚！”pearl显然迫不及待的回到了他们的房间，一进门就爬上了正在桌子前批改作业的斯内普的腿上。

“爸爸，我要跟你结婚！”小姑娘骄傲的宣布。

斯内普看了一眼明显等着看好戏的德拉科，“scorpio在睡觉。”这才把目光放回到女儿身上，冷静的说“哦，不，你还不能结婚我亲爱的，你还太小了。”

Pearl没想到会是这样，她撅着嘴：“那我要等到什么时候才能和你结婚呢？”

“18岁。”

“那我什么时候才能到18岁呢？”

“等你长大。”

“爸爸，爹地说你是全世界最厉害的巫师，你能不能让我明天就18岁呢？”

“恐怕不行。”

“连你也不行吗？”

斯内普摇摇头：“我办不到亲爱的。”

Pearl看起来像是要哭出来一样，“那我要等很久才能和你结婚。”

德拉科懒洋洋坐在沙发上带着某种趣味的神情看着这对父女，斯内普揉揉额头，“是的，亲爱的，不过我们陪你一起等你，德拉科和我还有scorpio，我们会一直陪着你，好吗？”

“那我们说好了是吗？”

“是的。”

“你会嫁给我的对吗爸爸？”

斯内普瞪了一眼笑喷出来的德拉科，他不忍心对一脸期待的看着自己的女儿说不，斯内普无奈的点点头，“是的，我亲爱的。”

“我爱你爸爸！”

“我更爱你。”

小姑娘得到了保证，立刻高兴的去找自己的弟弟玩了。

“我需要个记忆瓶。”德拉科掩饰不住嘴角的笑意，“这将是未来pearl的新婚礼物。”

“告诉我你都跟她说了什么？”斯内普瞪着马尔福。

“不是我。”德拉科站起来，走到斯内普身边：“你知道学校有这么多的学生。”

斯内普头痛的呻吟起来，不知道以后还会碰上什么稀奇古怪的问题。

“不过。”德拉科的声音在耳边响起：“居然有人敢当着我向你求婚，我亲爱的。”

斯内普微微歪了歪头，躲开了耳边德拉科灼热的呼吸，“她是你女儿，笨蛋。”

“可是你答应了。”德拉科不依不饶。

斯内普瞪了他一眼：“你知道那完全是哄小孩的。”

“真的？”

德拉科的呼吸已经到了斯内普的唇边，下一秒德拉科就贴了上来，他吸允着他的唇追逐着他的火热的舌头，德拉科的手滑进了斯内普的发丝，托住了他的头把对方更深的推向自己，他加深了这个吻，充满了情欲的邀请，直到斯内普忍不住轻轻呻吟了一声。

“也许我们该好好聊聊这件事？”德拉科向卧室看了一眼。

“可是。”斯内普不放心的看了一眼孩子们的房间。

“来吧亲爱的，”德拉科拉着斯内普起身，“pearl的故事通常都会讲很长时间，我们有足够的时间‘探讨’。”

斯内普微红着脸嘟囔着什么跟德拉科进了卧室。

儿童房内

“爹地和爸爸在接吻。”小姑娘高兴的对自己的弟弟说：“你知道什么是接吻吗scorpio？”

scorpio刚刚睡醒，黑色的眼睛看着自己的姐姐，他挥舞着小手，想让她抱抱，pearl把scorpio抱起来放在地毯上，她从口袋里掏出一块巧克力蛙放到弟弟的手里，然后自己也拿了一块，两个人坐在地毯上津津有味的吃了起来。

“下午我和凯瑟琳玩捉迷藏，我躲在了一间空教室书柜里，然后我看见本和海伦在亲对方，不是爸爸亲我们的那种，是爸爸亲爹地的那种。”scorpio显然对巧克力蛙更感兴趣。

“于是我问他们在干什么，本说那叫接吻是大人们才干的事儿小孩不应该知道，我不喜欢他说话的语气，然后海伦给了我一盒巧克力蛙让我别告诉别人。”pearl看着吃了满脸巧克力的scorpio，细心的给他擦了擦，“好吃吗？”

“嘎嘎~” scorpio欢快的摇晃着小手。

“我还有很多呢~”pearl得意的把兜里的糖都拿了出来。Scorpio看见糖高兴的笑了起来。

“海伦说接吻是个秘密，不能被别人知道。”pearl的眼睛亮了起来，她亲了scorpio胖嘟嘟的小脸儿一口，笑嘻嘻的说：“scorpio，我知道怎么让爸爸同意给我买宠物了。”

LOVELOVE小剧场之火弩箭

又到了临近霍格沃兹秋季开学的时节，对角巷里到处都是带着孩子采购各种用品的家长们。

西弗勒斯.斯内普也不例外。

他的丈夫德拉科正在海外参加一个会议，所以今天他独自带着三个孩子来到对角巷。他们是13岁的scorpio，今年刚满11岁正准备入学的女儿Artemis eileen Malfoy，和她的双胞弟弟Polaris prince Malfoy。

三个铂金色头发的孩子凑在一起，即使是在人群中也还是相当惹人注目。斯内普迅速的带着几个孩子在丽痕书店买完了课本以及订好了学校的长袍，他看了看手中的清单，接下来只要去飞天扫帚店给两个小不点买两把适合他们用扫帚就算完成任务。

斯内普讨厌在人多的地方购物，尤其是开学前的对角巷。当你在全英格兰唯一一所巫师学校当了20多年的教授之后，恐怕在对角巷三分之二以上的巫师都曾经是你的学生或者熟人。想要耳根清净的购物是不可能的，尤其又带了三个正值青春期的孩子。

“哦，天！！是火弩箭Ⅷ！！”scorpio低声惊呼。

Polaris和scorpio紧紧的挤在飞天扫帚店的橱窗前，满脸渴望的看着里头的最新型号的扫帚，要是能骑上这把扫帚飞一圈，绝对带劲儿！兄弟俩人跟着父亲走进了扫帚店，琢磨着怎么才能让他们的父亲给他们买上一把。

“爸爸！你看！”两兄弟故意在那把火箭弩前头做了一个非常帅的姿势，吸引着他们父亲的注意。

“怎么？”斯内普正在和老板说话，听到叫声回头看着他的两个儿子。

他只注意到了两个男孩那有些逗乐的姿势，完全没看到他们身后的那把闪闪发光的，簇新簇新的扫帚。

“你们两个在搞什么？”Artemis走到两个男孩身边，她显然注意到他们明显不太符合常规的行为，于是她看到了那把扫帚。

Artemis并非是个魁地奇狂热者，对飞天扫帚也并不太感兴趣。不过，你要知道，对于一个马尔福来说，既然这个世界上存在着最好的东西，那她为什么会屈居只要个第二好的？Artemis那双迷人的蓝眼睛在看到火弩箭之后亮了一下，在看到价格之后更是开始动起了脑筋。

“爸爸不会买这把扫帚的。”Artemis低声说。

“所以得想些办法。”scorpio挑挑眉，表情跟他父亲几乎如出一辙。

“你该看看价格。”polaris看着他的哥哥姐姐，“爸爸可不是爹地，从他口袋里掏出金加隆可不那么容易。我们不如回家跟爹地说，让他给我们买。”

“你傻了吗。”scorpio用一种看白痴的眼光看着他最小的弟弟，“你觉得爸爸不同意的事情爹地就会同意？”

“或者卢修斯？爹地不是说过卢修斯送过他们魁地奇球队一人一把最新的扫帚吗，我觉得他肯定乐意送给咱们。”

“除非你不想要从今以后所有的礼物，你就告诉卢修斯。”Artemis显然也不同意这个提议。

“我真怀疑你是不是我弟弟。” scorpio叹了口气，“我们都把你宠坏了prince，你显然没有看清楚事情本质。”

“什么事情本质？我只知道爸爸绝对不会买这么贵的一把扫帚，你知道，就算你说骑着它飞的比光还快，他只会说——”

“魁地奇靠的是技术不是扫帚”  
“魁地奇靠的是技术不是扫帚”  
“魁地奇靠的是技术不是扫帚”  
三个人异口同声的说。

“爸爸不会明白一把好的扫帚对于一个在霍格沃兹史上最暴力的女魁地奇队长手下的我有多么重要”scorpio郁闷的说，“你们该庆幸pearl从霍格沃兹毕业了。不过如果你们进不了斯莱特林球队，她绝对会抽死你们，可如果你们进了球队却没让斯莱特林夺冠？她会把你们往死里抽。”

polaris ：“爸爸还会在一边递鞭子。”

Artemis ：“爹地会装做什么都没看到。”

对于刚能骑扫帚岁就被pearl带着偷偷去玩儿的三兄妹来说，他们深知大姐对魁地奇的狂热程度。

“我只想拥有这把火弩箭。”Artemis才不在乎它能飞多快，她只想要最好的。

虽然兄弟俩的想法和Artemis不太一样，但是骑着它出现在赛场上那拉风的感觉！众人目光中的焦点！光想想就起鸡皮疙瘩了。

三人迅速的想着主意。

Artemis看着她的双胞胎弟弟命令道：“快点趴在地上。”

“为什么？”灰色的眼睛怀疑的看着她。

“照我说的做polaris。”

“今天晚餐你的那份甜点归我。”polaris讨价还价。

“好吧你这个贪吃鬼。”artemis勉强同意。

Polaris撅了撅嘴，极为不乐意的趴在了店里的地板上。

“哎呀！”artemis叫了起来。

斯内普回头看着女儿，“怎么了？”

“爸爸，polaris可真笨，居然被扫帚给绊倒了。”artemis若无其事的拿起那把价格不菲的火弩箭，“我从来没见过这种扫帚，怪里怪气的。” 说着，又好像不满意似的随意的把扫帚扔在了一边。

斯内普听到身边的老板猛吸了一口凉气，嘴里惊呼了一句我的好小姐。于是斯内普终于对那把火弩箭投去了吝啬的一瞥。

“最新款？”他问身边的老板。

“火弩箭第八代，今天早上刚刚到货，全英格兰只有十把。”老板开始热切的介绍起扫帚的性能和材质，斯内普听的认真，似乎对这把火弩箭十分感兴趣。

Polaris早就从地上爬了起来，三个人目光灼灼的看着他们的父亲。

“麻烦你帮我包一把。”斯内普制止了老板的滔滔不绝，“还有刚才要的那两把扫帚，一共多少钱？”

“哦哦，您稍等。”老板殷勤的把斯内普要的东西亲自包裹好，并一直送他们出了商店的大门。

“真不敢相信，他真的买了！”Polaris高兴的说。

Artemis显然没有她弟弟那么乐观，“他只买了一把，我希望是给我的。”

Scorpio露出一抹嘲讽的笑，“给一个一年级新生火弩箭Ⅷ？即使你是我妹妹我也得说这太不实际了。鉴于我去年的考试成绩排名，自然是给我的。”

“肯定是给我的，作为我进斯莱特林魁地奇球队的奖励。”

“我说老弟，你还没进霍格沃兹呢，你确定你能进球队吗？我可好几年没换一把新扫帚了！”

“行了，你们还是男人呢，你们应该让给我！”

“家里还有个女人，你忘了pearl？”Scorpio提醒道。

“庆祝她毕业？”Artemis想了想，“如果给pearl的话，我赞成。” 

“为什么？”兄弟俩不干了。

“我绝对不允许在校期间你们抢了我的风头。”Artemis不满的说。

“我才不信，即使是爸爸也不会给pearl如此凶残的扫帚协助她继续压榨我！”Scorpio愤愤不平，由于他和pearl的关系，他反而被她训的更狠，即使是假期里也不间断。

“这就像是挂在驴子面前的胡萝卜。”Polaris闷闷的说，“爸爸用一把火弩箭，就成功的让咱们已经开始竞争了。”

“既然如此，我们就各自凭本事吧。”Artemis骄傲的甩了甩头发，往前跑了几步，把手放进了自己父亲的臂弯里。

两个男孩只能咬牙切齿的看着自己的姐姐（妹妹）对着自己严肃的父亲撒娇。

“哼，走着瞧！”

于是，接下来的几天里，斯内普莫名其妙的享受着三个小鬼的各种无事献殷勤。

“亲爱的，你答应他们什么了？” 德拉科出差回来眼睁睁的看着几个孩子对自己丈夫的各种讨好以及对自己的各种无视。

斯内普自己也一头雾水。

“也许是因为要离家上学了。”夜晚，两人在自己的卧室说着这三个孩子的奇怪行为。

“孩子们长大了。”两个人感叹。

出发去霍格沃兹前一天，德拉科决定休息一天陪好好陪他的孩子们。

“孩子们，去打一圈魁地奇？然后我请客吃饭！”

德拉科的提议得到了热烈的回应。

四个孩子迅速换好了装备在门口等着他们姗姗来迟的父亲。当他们看见德拉科之后，顿时都垮了脸。

那把闪闪发光的火弩箭Ⅷ正被他们笑得一脸风骚的父亲拿在手里。

END


End file.
